A Father's Love
by DiNozzo and Gibbs addict
Summary: What happens when Tony comes home to find a mysterious package on his doorstep containing a little baby and a note saying he's the father. With help from an ex agent and of course the team can he learn to become a father? Set season 5, after the events of Bury Your Dead. *Now Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**A Father's Love.**

 **Chapter 1.**

After a long few days of working on a case Tony was glad to be finally home and to have a rest, but there was a big shock for him to come.

As he approached the front door to his apartment he was very surprised to see that there was a box sitting on the door step, especially as he knew that he hadn't ordered anything. As he got to it he finally looked inside and he was even more shocked to find that there was a baby boy looking back at him. Before doing anything else he was straight on the phone to Gibbs, as soon as Gibbs answered he said "Boss I've got a slight problem here." Gibbs replied "What is it DiNozzo? Spit it out." He says "I've just got home to find that there's a baby sitting on my doorstep." "Are you kidding?" He answers "I'm not boss I'm deadly serious, there's a box with a baby inside it sitting here." Gibbs sighs and says "Ok I'll be right over."

When Gibbs gets there he finds Tony standing there with a shocked look on his face he then says to him "What's wrong?" Tony answers "I saw the note and took it out, this baby is supposed too be mine." Gibbs then asks "How do you mean?" He answers "It says he's mine and I'm presuming that it's his mother; can't cope with him so she's handing him over to me."

"Ok, so how do you want to play this? Because we do need to open an investigation."

"I know that we need too boss, but I think that before we do anything else I want to find out if he is really mine." Just as he says it his neighbor comes out and says "Oh sorry I heard voices and wandered what was going on. Agent Gibbs is that you?" He goes over to her and gives her a hug and says "Hi Jem, did you see anything suspicious round here or hear anything tonight?" She replies"Sorry I didn't as I'm a child minder now, but rather than having parents in & out of here I pick the kids up and take them back home. There certainly wasn't anything here when I did the run & came back again." He then asks "Look I know that this is a big ask, but would you be able to help us out? We've had a baby left on agent DiNozzo's doorstep and by the look of things he's just been left there in the box with nothing else. There's just a note saying he's the father, but we've got nothing for him baby wise."

She replies "Of course I don't mind helping. You're lucky as even though I'm not planning on going anywhere, today was my last day of work for a couple of weeks, so I'll be free to help you as much as you need me. I should think that as we don't know how long he's been left there for, he'll probably be in need of a change, bath and new clothes. I'm presuming that you'll also want everything he's in to take for evidence?"

He answers "We will be, then we'll be heading to NCIS to do a DNA test to check that he is the father."

"Ok, I'll leave the door open for you, then I'll go & get the bath sorted out while you sort him out. I've got a pushchair or pram you can use to take him back, although I don't know if it will be easier to transfer a seat from my car or if I bring him in for you. I should think that he may be in need of a feed also."

Gibbs then says quietly too her "Thank you, & if it turns out that he is the father, would you help him to learn everything?"

"Of course I will, I'm happy too do anything to help you & NCIS out."

After getting Adam (the baby whose his name they discovered from the note) washed and dressed once again, Tony and Gibbs have gone on ahead to the Navy Yard with Jem following on behind with Adam. They then meet up in the car park, before getting Adam out of his car seat she goes to get the pram out of the trunk, but Tony ends up going over to help her with it "Thanks Tony." "That's ok." She then gets Adam out, puts him in the pram and covers him over. They then go into the building and get her sorted out with visitor passes. As they then get into the elevator and because of the way she takes a deep breath Gibbs says to her "Are you ok?" She answers "I'm fine, it's just not having been in this building since you know; so it's just feeling a bit harder than I thought it would be." He then takes her hand and gives it a squeeze, then says too her "If you do start to find being in here too hard, just give us a shout and you can be out of here." She replies "Thanks, I should think that I'll be ok, but I will shout if it's not." When they get to the lab floor and walk in together, as soon as Abby spots Jem she goes over and hugs her "Hi Abs." She replies "Hi are you ok?" Jem answers "I'm fine, & I'm finally settled now after deciding to stay." "I'm glad that you have decided too, & we'll have to sort out having a catch up." "We certainly will have too."

Abby then says "So how do you want to play this?"

Gibbs then answers "I think that we should get Tony sorted out first, then it gives Jem a chance to get Adam sorted out." As Jem does so Abby gives Tony the swab and says to him "Here you go, you can do this for yourself as I remember what you told me the last time I wanted a swab." As he then starts doing it for himself he ends up making himself wretch, while Abby and Jem just look at each other with looks of 'such a child' at each other. After she gets Adam out of the pram Gibbs gets her a chair so that she can sit with him. Then as she holds his arms out of the way, plus Gibbs trying to keep him entertained and his attention held on him, so that Abby can then get the swab done. He really hates it though and once it's done he does a couple of wretches before he starts to cry. Jem then gets up and starts walking round the lab soothing him. In the end she manages to spot Burt the hippo, so she grabs him and sits back down again. Because of knowing about Burt farting she does just a light squeeze so it doesn't come out too loudly and scare Adam, after a few times of doing it the crying then becomes gales of laughter instead!

In the end while they wait for the results, so that they're a bit more comfortable they move things to the conference room. Gibbs gets Jem a coffee and as he puts it down in front of her he says "You sure you're ok too be in here?"

She answers him "I'm fine. This actually hasn't been as hard as I thought it was going too be. Although in a way it's making me regret that I'd cut everyone off now, because it's made me realize how much I've missed you all."

He replies "At the time you did it you thought it was for the best because you were leaving for another country. Just remember that now you're here, settled and staying here we will all be here for you no matter what."

"I will do anI promise that I will now stay in touch with you all, even when this case is over."

He says "I hope that you do. I shouldn't think that I could persuade you to come back again to work with us?"

She gives him a wry smile as she answers "I don't know it's been very hard getting the business set up and I do love my job, but I suppose that being an agent does slightly have the edge over it. But I don't honestly know after having been away for so long if I could do the job now."

He says "Well you know where to come if you ever change your mind."

"I do and I will do."

A little while later Abby comes up to them with the test results and it does prove that Tony is Adam's father. So he gets up and takes Adam from Jem, then sits and holds his son for the first time. After a while Gibbs calls it a night and tells them to go home before it turns into a really late night. He also says that Tony should take some personal time off so that he can have some bonding time with his son as well as getting himself sorted out. Plus it would also work out well seeing as he couldn't be involved with the investigation either. Although they would need from him a list of the people that he'd slept with in the last year or so, which he could also guess that they could probably exclude one person from that list. Which Tony says they could take her off the list, seeing as in the time frame he'd only slept with her and also Paula Cassidy. Although if it was her how could they prove it with her now being gone. Plus of course up until now who'd had Adam and why had they given him up now. The other thing was why hadn't Paula told him anything about it, as he didn't think that she would be the kind of person too do something like that. Gibbs does a light pat on his shoulder and tells him not to worry because between them all they would get everything sorted out.

During the drive home Jem asks Tony if he wants to take the spare bedroom at hers rather than taking her sofa or trying to sort things out at his apartment. He says that if she doesn't honestly mind having himself and Adam as house guests then he'd like to stay with her. Plus if she didn't mind looking after Adam if they got him settled, he could then go to his apartment and get some stuff. So once they get in at hers she watches Tony as he does his first nappy change along with putting Adam into some pjs, which she does help him when he needs it. They then put him into the cot that they put in the spare room so that Tony and Adam can be together, after that she sorts out the baby monitor along with taking the other one into the lounge with them so that they can hear him.

When Tony comes back after getting some stuff together, Jem gets them both a drink which they then sit on the sofa with, he then all of a sudden says "So if you don't mind me asking how do you know Gibbs so well and with him saying about having you back again, does it mean that you were once an agent?"

She answers "I was many years ago now, if you want to know the truth I was his first probie when we came over to the Navy Yard for the first time. Just before that I was with him and Mike Franks for a short time before the move over. It was then at the Navy Yard that I would met Ed. We dated for a while and then finally got married. We then transferred to New York for a while, before transferring to Rota where we were for quite a while, before we finally came back to the Navy Yard once again. He was sadly killed in a car crash last year. Before we found out about the crash though Jenny had Gibbs bring me in because of Ed at that point just being missing. That was why Gibbs was concerned about me being in the conference room because it was in there where he broke the news to me about the crash and that Ed had been killed. It was a genuine accident so that was why I never got to meet you or the rest of the team."

He replies "I'm sorry. I know that back then things were so very different because when I first joined it was just me and Gibbs on our own, then Kate came and joined us and then finally McGee. Hey does that mean that you and Ed broke rule 12?"

"It did, but with the way we ended up proving to him that we could make our work and relationship be separate from each other. Gibbs eventually came round to us being together."

He then asks "If you don't mind me asking , I know that you've moved round a bit, so why did you give up on being an agent?"

She answers "Initially it was down to the move to New York, but not long after the move I found out that I was pregnant and due to that it made me feel like I wanted out. Sadly though it wasn't too be because I lost it. In New York it also made me feel like I needed a change so I did a child care and psychology degree. With me doing that we put the family plans on hold. So in Rota after finding out about the move back here and knowing that it was going too be a permanent move back we had started trying again when he was killed."

He then asks "After everything that happened why did you decide to cut everyone out?"

"Don't get me wrong, I do really love Gibbs and Abs and if I'm really honest I don't think I would've got through everything without Gibbs. He kept me strong at the times when I thought and felt like I couldn't keep going and just wanted to give up. I know that he and Ed were also really good friends, so he was also dealing with his own grief. Plus with watching what I was going through he knew how I was feeling because of him having gone through it himself. So when I got offered the chance of getting a new life in the UK running a friend's nursery school, I thought it was easier to cut them out. Luckily I only went to the UK on a visit, but everything with the nursery fell through. I suppose in a way I felt slightly ashamed that everything had fallen through and couldn't face Gibbs or Abs and telling them about it. Luckily I eventually found this place after I was starting to think that I wasn't going to find anywhere I could go. I then set up the business and I'm really enjoying everything again. Look I know that you've got a few decisions to make, but when you do go back to work again if you want me to I will look after him for you. That also includes if you get a call out in the early hours, as even though it has been a year since I lost Ed. I still haven't got the early call outs out of my system, as I do still end up waking up at times. I also won't do like I do with my other clients and put time limits on you."

He replies "Thank you and thank you for your help. I don't mean this in a horrible way, but this does just top off a very hard year."

She asks "why what's happened?"

He sighs and answers "The reason why why we excluded someone from the list is because I was only with her for undercover purposes, but I made the stupid mistake of falling in love with her. I realized it on the day that the person that I did say could be his mother was killed. With Paula we originally met on a case where we were investigating her, which turned out to be ok. When she became an agent afloat we decided to make a go of things. The weekend that I think she could've conceived him on was the weekend we decided on ending things. We lost Kate from the team as she was killed in action which hit us all hard, so that was some of the reason why we ended it. Or I'm thinking that it could've been a couple of months later when she joined us just temporarily before Ziva joined the team and despite having ended it, we stupidly went and slept together again. Since that weekend we hadn't seen each other again until the day that Paula was killed. She survived the explosion that killed her team, then got killed herself when the suicide bomber had another go at killing the people he was after. During the day we were together we never talked about us, but she knew that I was in love with someone else, so I told her about Jeanne and Paula told me to tell her how I felt. If it is Paula that is his mother I'm never going too know now if she was ever going to tell me the truth about him on the day she died. I did tell Jeanne the truth about how I felt, but then a couple of weeks later it all came crashing down and my cover got blown. She did ask me to choose between staying in the job or giving it all up too be with her. Even though I was in love with her, I just couldn't give the job up so let her go and I stayed."

She replies "I made that same mistake, obviously it was before me and Ed met. Gibbs got me out because he knew that things had gone too far. But it was still too late because Steve sent me a letter saying that I had to choose and I didn't really know what to do and if I wanted to stay in the job. So once this is all over do you think that you'll be out there trying to find someone, or do you think you'll wait?"

He answers "I think that not only for Adam's sake and getting a a bond with him is more important at the moment, but if I'm honest after having lost two women on top of each other that I loved and in a way I do still love Paula. So I think it may end up being a while before I start looking for someone else. What about you?"

"It's hard to say because part of me would like to find someone special, but after having been married for ten years it's going too be difficult not trying to match them to Ed. Although I do know that I don't want too be like Gibbs with making the mistake of getting re-married over and over again. The thing is it's only been a year and I don't really know how long it is too be acceptable to start dating again, even if I know that Ed would also want me too be happy again." They then get interrupted by Adam crying so Tony says "He can't be hungry again surely?" She answers "Nope that's a needing to be changed cry. And I have a feeling that Mr DiNozzo you may be about to experience your first dirty nappy."

He then asks "How can you tell the difference between cries?"

She answers "I suppose that some of it is a woman's intuition thing, but if you listen carefully you can learn it by the tone of the cry you can start learning the difference between them." As they go in and get set up for the changing she then let's Tony take control and do it for himself, she just gives him a few pointers here and there when he needs it. Once they've got Adam sorted out he is of course wide awake once again. So she then says to Tony "You know one of the best ways to get a bond between you is skin to skin, that's why babies are put onto their mothers as soon as possible after birth. So take your shirt off." He does so and then adds "Ok now pick him up and put him so that he's against you as much as possible. If you can manage too do that a few times a day you might find that the bond might come to you quite quickly. As you may find that if Paula was his mother and whoever has ended up with him following her death didn't bond with him and that's why they've given up to you. Because they perhaps couldn't cope with him. Plus of course doing it also helps him to learn your smell and because babies do have a really strong sense of smell he'll know it's you as soon as you come into the room. I'll leave you two alone, as I can get my bond with him when I'm looking after him for you, so that he knows that I'm a safe person. If you need anything don't hesitate to give me a nudge. You'll know when it's safe to put him back down again without waking him again." She then says "Goodnight." To him and leaves him too it.


	2. Chapter 2

A **Fathers Love**

 **Chapter 2.**

A month later despite having his own apartment next door Tony has remained living in Jem's apartment with her. He's soon learnt how to become a really great father to Adam as well. He's now back at work once again, while Jem is looking after Adam while he's there. Because of the investigation into who Adam's mom is, is still going on he's just stuck with doing cold cases. In the last couple of weeks after her vacation time ended Jem called her clients to say that she was just giving up her job temporarily, so that she could just concentrate on looking after Adam for the time being. Even though she's not getting anything from Tony money wise she knows that she's fine giving up her job, especially with the money she'd saved from Ed's passing and also the benefits that she's still getting, she does have enough money to live on. Although with her decision over things Tony did actually offer to pay her, but she told him that she loved looking after the both of them and wanted too do it. So on the quiet as his way of paying her back without her knowing it. He's ensured that on a Friday night in the last few weeks, he's left work early and bought her a bunch of flowers on the way home. Then after showering and changing while she does the same, he's taken Adam round to their friends Amanda and James house for them to babysit. Before returning home to get her where they went out to dinner or to see a movie at the cinema. Some weeks they would even remain at the apartment and he would then cook for them, so that they could have a baby free night, as then the night after they would return the favor to look after Amanda and James's son Kyle with Adam.

Even though Jem and Tony were just friends and they loved each others company that's all they wanted their relationship too be. Especially for Jem with her having been on her own for so long, it was just so nice to have some company. Especially as Tony was such good company, not only that he's also a big help around the apartment. Plus she also loves the way that they will either end up cooking together or either one of them would do it, while the other would do the clearing up afterwards. Plus with the two of them sharing everything it's so much more different from when she was with Ed, because when she gave up on working she more or less became more of a traditional housewife. The thing she loves most about Tony is the way that he makes her smile, even with them just wanting to remain as she also has that feeling that she couldn't cope with having another relationship with another agent again.

Not only that without realizing it Tony has even set her off on considering becoming an agent again herself. Because he'd been coming home and talking about the current cold case that he's been working on, so one night she suggested that he bought it home with him as it might help him with having a fresh pair of eyes looking at it. It turned out to work because she managed to find what he was missing and the case turned hot once again. Not only that she also found herself really loving playing agent again. On the day that they closed the case he also surprised her by bringing home a bigger than normal bunch of flowers home with him as a thank you too her, a bit later on Gibbs also turned up with a bunch as well.

After that the case over finding out who Adam's mom was also went cold. So Gibbs turned up at hers asking if she would be interested in giving it a go, as she said she would he got the files to her. She not only loved doing it, but she also welcomed the distraction too do something while Adam was asleep. The other good thing about it was that if she did get stuck at anytime and she really needed to use the resources of NCIS, Gibbs would always make sure that she'd got access to it. For doing it she'd always go into the office and she loved the feeling it gave her of being apart of the team. Of course for those times she also took Adam in with her, so everyone loved seeing him also. Although the sight she loved but also found strange was seeing Tony standing in the middle of the bullpen with Adam in his arms.

Of course just as she manages to get a break through on Adam's mom's case, as things have a habit of happening; things turn bad. It starts with a day when Adam just seems to be a little off colour. So much so that by the time Tony gets home she's had to put Adam down for the night as he's also seemed a bit snuffly as well. So she tells him that she thinks that Adam seems to be coming down with a cold. She then asks him if he'll cope ok as she just wants to pop round and see Gibbs. He says that he's sure that he can do.

When she gets to Gibbs she then tells him that from what she's worked out, she definitely suspects that Paula Cassidy is Adam's mom, but she does need to do some checking first. What she thinks though is that if it's possible that Paula had a sister that she may have had custody when Paula was killed. She also suspects that she may have also been taking care of Adam when Paula returned to work after having him. The only thing that she couldn't tell him if things were under that circumstance if the sister had given Adam up because of her grief for Paula or even if it could be guilt that she'd been sworn to secrecy because Paula hadn't wanted Tony to know that he'd got a son; without seeing her in an interview situation. Gibbs then tells her that he'll get McGee to check things out for her and would let her know, so that they could then work out where they should go to next. Just before she leaves for home again he turns and says to her "Are you really sure that you don't want too be an agent again?"

She replies "You really don't know how much I'm so very tempted to do it Gibbs; because I have absolutely loved doing all of this, but I am happy to be looking after Adam."

As he then hugs her he says "At any time that you want to come back again I will get everything sorted out for you, you just only need to say the word."

She turns and answers "I will do, I promise." As she then leaves she has the distinct impression that he will now be starting to do things in order to get her back again

In the early hours of that same day she gets rudely awakened by Tony shaking her, when she wakes up and goes to put the light on by the bedside she hears the panic in his voice as he says "No don't." She then sits up and he explains that he went to Adam because he was screaming, as he then picked him up Adam felt like he was burning up. When he then went to turn the light on it was like Adam couldn't bare it. As she then tried to hide the panic she was feeling she got up and took Adam from him and just the movement from moving him made Adam scream again. She then did a light test and could see what Tony meant. She then gave him to Tony again and shood him out while she quickly got some clothes on. She then went into the lounge and took Adam from him telling him to also get dressed. She then put the light on but did it enough by the dimmer switch so that she could see, but also so it wouldn't disturb Adam. She then sat with him on the sofa to check him over. As she turned him over she found a suspicious rash on his back, so she then went into the kitchen and got a glass; as she then did the test for meningitis it confirmed her worst fears. As soon as Tony joined her again she says urgently "Tony make sure you've got your creds on you, we need to move fast and get him to hospital now!"

During the rush to the hospital as they get closer to it, things become even more of an urgent rush because he stops breathing and Jem has to to start doing CPR. When they finally get to the hospital she stays in the car continuing the CPR while Tony rushes inside to go and get someone. Doctors and a nurse come back out with him, they take Adam off her and take over the CPR as they then rush him inside. Once she and Tony get in there, they then get taken to the waiting area. The shock of what's happened then hits her and she bursts into tears, Tony hugs her and says "We got him here and it's ok."

After a while there's still been no news so she steps out for a while to get some air. While she's out there she also gets her phone out and gives Gibbs a call to tell him about what's happened, but as yet they're still waiting on news about him. By the time she gets back inside once again Tony has also been and found them some coffee. As she sits down next to him and takes her one, he puts his arm round her and as best as she can do, she lays her head on him.

When the doctors eventually come out and talk to them, Jem's worst fears are confirmed and Adam does have meningitis. They then explain that they have got him in intensive care and on a high level of antibiotics. The next 24/48 hours are the most critical. When they then explain that only close relatives will be the only ones allowed in, Tony then explains that Adam had been left on his doorstep with a note saying that he's the father, which they have proved he is via DNA. He has never seen his birth certificate though and NCIS are currently investigating the case. Jemima was also his child minder but due to him being an NCIS agent they had got her listed as his next of kin and medical proxy in case of emergencies while in her care. So just before taking them through they sign them both onto the register. Because of the next 24/48 hours being the most important they will only be allowed to stand at the window of the unit that Adam's in, as only the essential medical staff can be in with him. They then go through to the window and as they stand there looking in Tony puts his arm over her shoulders and she puts hers round his waist, as she also puts her head against him. They then both remain quiet as they stand there looking at Adam both saying their silent prayers that he will be ok.

A bit later on Gibbs turns up and they also get him permission to be allowed in with Adam as well and when they all go through they explain to him what has happened; because of them both also looking so exhausted and dead on their feet Gibbs tells them to go home and get some rest. Because they both need to be strong for Adam. He's already called Jenny to explain what has happened and she has taken the team off rotation until they know that Adam is doing better. He will stay there with Adam and he doesn't expect to see them for a couple of hours at least. Unless of course something happens, but he will call them straight away if they're needed.

During the journey home they both remain silent and even on first getting into the apartment they remain that way. As Jem flops on the sofa, Tony goes and makes them both a drink. By the time he brings them through to the lounge she's sitting there massaging her temples because of the impending headache that she can feel coming on. After putting the drinks down and joining her on the sofa, he lays her head on his lap so that he can then massage her head and temples. When she starts to feel a bit better she sits up so they're cuddled up together as they have their drinks. Even though it's also daylight by the time they decide to go to bed Tony all of a sudden says "I promise that there's nothing in it, but can we sleep together? I don't really want too be alone."

Jem then replies "It's ok, I don't want too be alone either."

So after they both do a quick freshen up and clean their teeth. They then try to get her bedroom as dark as they can before they finally get into bed together. The closeness between the two of them does also seem to help them. Because once they get cuddled up together they both seem to fall asleep a lot easier.

They do then manage to get a couple of hours sleep. As she wakes up without realizing it during her sleep she'd gone put her hand up the t-shirt that he'd left on, during the time between being awake and asleep she'd started to stroke his chest and stomach. As she became fully awake especially because of his quiet moan, it makes her realize what she's doing so she quickly removes her hand from where it is. When they finally get up they then force themselves to have some breakfast because the both of them are still feeling so sick with their worrying, they really don't feel like eating. When they get to the hospital Gibbs tells them that there's still been no change. As he leaves them he adds that he will be back once again in about four hours so that they can get another rest again. After he's left them and they take up the same position that they were in the night before Tony says "I bet Gibbs did like he did with me a few years ago and told him that he wasn't allowed to die." Even though she does a wry smile, she also thinks to herself that she'll have to ask him about it because of him not having told her anything about it.

As Gibbs gets to the Navy Yard with only having just told Jenny what had happened with Adam he decides that he should tell the whole team, especially with him now being so late in and of course there's no Tony in, so he guesses that McGee and Ziva are both probably chomping at the bit to find out what's going on. He also decides that he doesn't really want to have to tell everyone separately about things, so just before entering the building he gives Abby, Ducky and Jimmy a call telling them to meet him up in the bullpen. Just before he then walks into the building he scrubs his hand over his face.

By the time he gets up there they are all waiting for him, of course as soon as Abby sees how tired and worried he's looking she throws herself into his arms and starts babbling "What's wrong Gibbs, has something happened to Tony or the baby?" As he then disengages himself from her he then leans against his desk and folds his arms in front of him, he then says "I've been at the hospital with them all because in the early hours of this morning Tony and Jem had to rush Adam in. On the way there they nearly lost him as Jem had to perform CPR on him." He then pauses as there's a few gasps all around, before he carries on "Adam is now in the ICU and on antibiotics as he has got meningitis; the next 24/48 hours are the most critical. We will be mostly on cold cases because after telling the director what's happened she's taken us off rotation. Especially as I will be disappearing every few hours or so to take over from Tony and Jem at the hospital, to ensure that the two of them will get some rest."

Abby then says "Can we go and see them?"

Gibbs replies "At the moment only the three of us are allowed in to see him in the ICU so I'm afraid that you can't. If you do really want to do something for them do food parcels or something like that for them and I'll give them to them, as all the two of them are thinking about is Adam. So I don't think they're really thinking about food or anything like that. As soon as there's an all clear for visitors I will let you know."

As Abby then hugs him once again she says "Thanks Gibbs."

He then says "Right Ziva last night before all of this happened Jem came to see me to talk and we have a feeling that Paula Cassidy was Adam's mom. Can you check and see if she had a sister in case they could've had custody of Adam after her death?"

She replies "Will do."

Gibbs then says "McGee I know that Tony has been trying to get hold of a birth certificate for Adam and hasn't been getting anywhere with it. Can you look into things and see if you can get somewhere with it? If not go down to legal and explain the situation to them. I know that Tony has explained the situation to the hospital, but I don't feel that trusting of them not going to CPS or someone else to report things because of the way we've been dealing with things. As I want to try and keep as much pressure off of them as we can because they've got enough to worry about with Adam. Which is why I'm going to be disappearing to relieve them, because otherwise I have a feeling that they would be staying with him all the time if they could do it. Although if anything does come up while I'm there just give me a call as I can always get one or the both of them back again if we have too." And with that they all get on with everything.

As the morning progresses McGee with help from legal does finally get hold of the birth certificate and it not only confirms that Tony was registered as Adam's father, but also that Jem was right in her theory and confirms that Paula Cassidy was Adam's mom. Just before Gibbs leaves for the hospital again Ziva also confirms that Paula did have a sister called Laura. As he leaves he tells the two of them to just get as much background as they can on her and also check to see if she was in DC at the time when Tony found Adam on his doorstep. He'll be talking to the both of them when he gets to the hospital, but he will also speak to Jem because of her background as a psychologist. Especially as she'd already said that if her suspicions were correct about the sister she wanted to sit in or observe the interview to get some insight for them to work with. If she still wants too do it he'll perhaps get them to go and pick her up in the morning and then get Jem there as well.

When he arrives at the hospital he sees a doctor talking to both Tony and Jem, so he just waits out of the way until he's finished with them. When he does head towards them he prays that it is good news, as he sees the way that they hug and also seem to breathe a sigh of relief he takes it that it it was, even so as he gets there he still says to them "Is everything ok?" Tony then explains that earlier on Adam's temperature spiked and now seems too be finally coming down, things are still critical for him; but are now a little bit more hopeful. He then hugs the two of them and says that he hopes it will continue to be good news all the way. He then tells them that they should go off and get some rest but first of all he would like to talk to them in private. So with that they all head out into the private waiting area. As they then all sit down he says "Ok the good news is that thanks to your hunch Jem we've managed to get hold of Adam's birth certificate for you Tony. Adam is yours and Paula's child. We've also found out that she did have a sister that had custody of him. When I left McGee and Ziva were just looking into her background and getting as much as they can. I was saving picking her up until the morning because of you saying Jem that you would like to sit in on the interview, that's if you'd still like to of course?"

She then turns to Tony and says "Would you mind Tony if I did that and were on your own for a little while?"

He replies "You go ahead because if it was her that did it I would like some answers as to why she did it."

She then turns to Gibbs and says "Ok I'd like to do it then. Although before I do come in for it could you get whatever they find out too me about her? Then that way I've got some idea of what she's like before I walk in there."

He then says "I'll make sure I get it too you. Now you two go and get some rest; because when he gets better he will need the both of you too be strong. Go and have a couple of hours at least."

Back at the apartment they both have a shower and get freshend up, it is of course separately and while she's in it Tony calls and gets them a pizza ordered. Because as they eat it and as they then sit on the sofa Tony is being unusually quiet for him, when he gets them some drinks and sits with her they get cuddled up together. She eventually says "Are you ok Tony?"

He of course answers with one of his usual "I'm fine." Answers. She then slaps him on the knee and says "Anthony DiNozzo I know you too well now, and you've been been quiet and miles away in thought ever since we found out the news about Paula, so come on tell me the truth."

He then answers "Don't get me wrong I did love Paula very much and the trouble with the two of us was that we were too alike and I don't think that we would've worked as a couple. Although on that final day that we had together we seemed too be a lot better. So even though she died before having a chance of telling me anything and if it was her sister that dumped him here on the doorstep. She obviously knew everything with what was in the note that she left with him as well. So I just don't understand why Paula didn't tell her to tell me the truth and of course why did she go and dump him?"

She replies "It could possibly be down to the grief she was feeling for her sister that made her do it. Unfortunately over Paula's reasons for not telling you about him is most probably going too be one of those things that we will never find out the reasons why. The main thing is that you've got him now and you are a really great father. Look I'll probably be one of the only ones that know what you're going through to some extent, even if the story is different we've both lost people that we really love. The main thing is is that at least if it was Laura that dumped him here, you should get some answers at least." This time she just does a soft pat on his knee before she then adds "And you know that no matter what I will always be here for you ."

He returns the pat softly on her shoulder and says "And I will always be here for you too."

Once again that night when they head for bed they end up going to bed together in hers, even if she does feel slightly afraid of ending up doing something to Tony in her sleep again and finding it out as she wakes up. This time though it's Tony that's fast asleep and when she wakes up it's to find that his hand has slipped under her nightie and is just lightly exploring her body. As she she lets him carry on doing it she starts to find that she's loving it and can't make up her mind if it's somehow each of their subconscious playing tricks on them and allowing their feelings for one another come out or if it's just the touch of a man on her for the first time in a long time. As he then turns over and she can then feel something hard through his sweatpants in her side she guesses that it's the feelings they have for each other. In the end though he does take her a bit by surprise because as his hand and fingers start to get a bit close to somewhere that he should really be awake too do she tries to knock his hand out of the way. To start off with it seems to work; but it isn't for long as it soon finds it's way back there again. This time she whispers loudly "Tony!" At him. Once again it works but once again just for a short time before he tries again. This time she tries to slip out of his reach and the only trouble is that she then rubs against his hardness which causes him to let out a little gasp. Not only that things are now a little close for comfort and she can feel certain urges building up inside her. So as she then lies there awake she starts to think about could Tony really be the man for her because in a way she does feel like she loves him. Then of course there is also the fact that he could've gone back to his apartment a while ago, especially as he is very capable of being a great father to Adam. But he has stayed and she has really loved having his company. More than anything she also knows in her heart that perhaps it is time for her to move on and knows that Ed would be very happy for her. Plus of course she does know what she's letting herself in for by being involved with another agent.

It's then as she turns her head that she realizes he's also woken up as she sees his eyes shining in the darkness. He then doesn't say anything, cups his hand on the back of her head to draw her closer to him and does a light tentative kiss on her lips. As he pulls away and sees the million watt smile on her face he comes in again and this time the kiss becomes more hungry and passionate, when his tongue starts probing her lips and demanding entrance; she freely gives it. When they finally break apart through needing some air, it's like everything that they've been doing without realizing it to hide their feelings for one another has just gone 'Wham!' And she finally realises how much she is in love with him. As she then this time does his move and cups the back of his head with her hand, drawing him to her; she initiates the next kiss which is even more hungrier than the ones before it. As they break apart this time he doesn't move much and as his eyes flick between her eyes and lips he then whispers against her lips "I guess that you feel the same way too?" As she nods they go in for yet another kiss, this time it's just slow and tender, but still somehow with as much hunger. When they break apart again he says quietly "Do you know what you're doing to me Jem?" With what is still digging into her side and is now feeling just a little bit more harder, she moves her hand slowly down and then gives what she can get at a little squeeze as she says a little huskily "Oh I think that I can guess!" She then does another little squeeze and goes in for another kiss as he moans into her mouth. She then adds "Because I think that you might be doing the same to me too."

He then says "Are you sure that you want this to happen?"

She then cups his cheek and says "I'm very sure, I think that after yesterday I started to realize that I was falling in love with you, and waking up to what I did just now it's just all hit me. I love you and I love Adam, I just want this to all work. You make me happy Tony and I've not felt this way for a very long time." As tears spring up in a eyes taking her slightly by surprise, he takes his thumb and gently rubs them away.

He then says "I know that I can never replace your husband and I won't ever try to do that. I love you so much too and I do want to make you happy. Especially as you've already taught me so much, such as us all being a family and more importantly how to be a father. I don't think that I could've done this all on my own or even have got myself through the last couple of days."

She replies "I've wanted to do it all for you, as I can only guess at how hard it's been to find out that you're a father and the baby is then in you're life just like that. If you want to know the truth, when you came and got me the other night, I did have a feeling about what was wrong. One of my best friends also went through the same thing and it was just as scary then. This time though it had too be a lot worse because of me being more personally involved, but we have got through this together. If we can get through this together, we can get through anything."

He says "That we can." After a pause he then adds "By the way, yesterday with what you were doing in your sleep, you did go a bit further than you think you did."

As she turns over to face him she says questioning "I didn't?"

He replies "You did!" As he then waggles his eyebrows at her and smiles she buries her face against his shoulder, as he starts to lightly massage the back of her neck he then says "I was going to say something to you earlier about it, but then with Gibbs coming and asking you about Laura; I didn't thinkwe it was a good idea to then say something on top of that. Look you don't have to worry about it. If I hadn't wanted you too do it when I realized what you were doing I would've woken you up. Just think we can at least now enjoy things together now."

She then says "That we can, although you do know that once we get a certain person home again he'll probably have impeccable timing for disturbing us."

As he then rolls them both over and starts to nibble her neck he says "I know that he will, but for now let us just enjoy the peace that we've got at the moment."

As they then make love for the first time it confirms for her just how much she does love him, but she does also get surprised about how a slight bit of guilt still slips in over her husband. Afterwards they then cuddle up together and go back to sleep once again.

 **A/N: So here we go with another new chapter and I hope that you all enjoy it! I know it's a bit of a long one this time but as I wrote it where it was going to stop it was a bit short! Then the getting Tony and Jem together was going to come a bit later on, but I had a feeling that it would be a good fit in this chapter instead especially as there is still the feelings of guilt coming up for Jem as well to work through! D. Xxx. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Father's Love**

 **Chapter 3.**

The next day they both wake up feeling happy and contented, they get up and have some breakfast and then head to the hospital. When they get there Gibbs gives her Lauren's file and tells her that when McGee and Ziva went to pick her up she wasn't there, so they're now looking for her. Once they find her and get her in he'll come and collect Jem to go in. When he then leaves she goes and joins Tony at the window and does her quiet "Hello." To Adam.

After she and Tony stand cuddled up together at the window for a while, she decides that she ought to go and have a look at the file Gibbs gave her, and to do it she goes and sits with it in the private waiting area. Due to what she reads plus from the psych eval that's included in it, because even though Lauren works for the FBI and isn't an agent the job she does do requires a psych eval to be done. From what she works out is that she thinks Lauren has done what she has out of jealousy for Paula, but in a way she really hopes that it isn't down to that. Although she can't work out why Lauren would have dumped Adam and then run. Because normally in a situation like that a person would do the complete opposite and would keep the baby or other object they'd taken to themselves. So she knows that in the situation that Tony had been in, then he probably would've never found out about Adam's existence.

Because of getting a bit carried away with what she's reading she doesn't realize that Tony has come out looking for her, that is until he comes and sits next to her and gives her a peck on the cheek and then whispers "Come with me." He then takes her hand and pulls her up. She's then surprised when as they go through Tony opens the units door and as he lets her go in ahead of him he says "We're now allowed to come in here." As they get to Adam they both give him a kiss, but the moment that makes them both really emotional is when they get to pick him up and give him a cuddle, she also gets more emotional when Tony has him in his arms and whispers to him about he and Jem's relationship and that he's very happy about it because he loves her very much. After he's said it she tries her best to hug him, but with him having Adam in his arms plus with all the wires and things going into Adam, she has too do it very carefully. But she also finds that emotions do get to her and she finds that happy tears begin to fall as she says that she loves Tony very much too.

When Gibbs finally comes to get her and they're on their way back to the Navy Yard, he explains to her that originally they were going too do things as an informal talk in the conference room, but because Lauren had realized what things were going too be about she confessed to doing it, so they'd now moved it to an interrogation room. So he just wants to know now if she wants to go into the room with him or watch from the observation room. She says that she'd much rather go into the room with him, as that way she'd be able to see Lauren's micro expressions and things. When they arrive at the Navy Yard he then hands her a more extensive file on Lauren that he's got hold of, but she knows that it's most probably come from Fornell. He also tells her to use Tony's desk so she can do whatever it is she wants for her preparation. As she does it she takes some notes, but she also jots down a few questions which she hopes that Gibbs might ask Lauren, but with knowing him of old she doubts that he will do it. Even so as she hands him the piece of paper she says "Look you don't have to ask any of these, but they're just something that may give me a baseline to work with and gage her responses better. Then as they do the interrogation itself to her surprise he does ask some but not all of the questions and also seems to put each one into the right place.

By the time the two of them come out of the interrogation Jem is exhausted as she'd forgotten how intense things could get. They did though get Lauren to admit that originally she'd been jealous of Paula for having the career that Lauren herself had always wanted, but at the time when Tony had said to Jem about, when they were really happy together; Lauren had also been very jealous about the relationship they had as well. So because it was a case of Paula having everything that she couldn't have, when Paula was killed and because of knowing that Paula hadn't told Tony about Adam, but did then end up calling shortly before she was killed to say that she'd changed her mind about it and was going to tell him later on, but of course never then got the chance too do it. Lauren had then thought it was just perfect, because she could now keep things quiet about Adam so that then she and her then fiance could adopt him instead. Unfortunately a couple of weeks later her fiance had been killed in a car crash. That though had made her more determined to stick with the plans that they had made, even if it had have meant her going it alone. Then a couple of months later she had met someone new, with a mixture of feeling guilty that she'd met someone new so quickly and also finding out that she was pregnant with her fiance's baby. The new partner had told her that it didn't bother him that it wasn't his baby and he'd be happy to bring the baby up as his own, but would also bring he or she up knowing about who their father was. With him having said that it had set her off thinking about Adam and Tony, and that she was so very wrong to keep the two of them apart. The only trouble was that she couldn't actually face Tony to tell him, especially as she thought he would get so angry about it. So she thought that doing it the way she had was probably for the best. Not only that she also knew how hard it was going too be for her to be bringing up two very young babies/toddlers after the one she was expecting was born.

With the way she and Gibbs come out of interrogation together and not wanting to give anything away about she and Tony, but knowing that it has been longer than six months for her since Ed's passing; she can relate to the feeling guilty about having someone new. So she says to Gibbs "Does the feeling of guilt ever go away?" He answers her "No I don't think that it ever does, you just learn to live with it. If you can't do that then you end up like me and think you've met the perfect person, marry them and then realize that you didn't love them after all. If you do manage to find the right person you do feel the same guilt, but I don't think it's as strong and you somehow know that it's the right thing to do." She then says "Thank you. Would you mind if I just went out and got some air before I come back in and do the report?" He replies "You go ahead. And don't worry, if you don't get the report done by the time we leave; you can always come back and do it." She says "Thanks Gibbs." And they head off in their separate ways.

When she gets outside she grabs herself a coffee from one of the stands, she then heads to one of the places that she and Ed had loved to sit together, including after they'd got married and she'd left NCIS when they had a chance of meeting for lunch, and just before they'd left for New York. As she sat down she looked up skywards and asked Ed if he approved of she and Tony's relationship, because she did really love Tony and she really wanted to know if it was the right thing too do. As she then looked back down again and had a sip of her coffee, she then took a deep breath and slowly let it go. As she then went to get up to go back into the building again, she took a step and a white feather came floating down in front of her. Because of her believing in angels and spirit guides, she takes it as a sign of Ed's approval of she and Tony's relationship.

While Jem is outside Gibbs sneaks off to the hospital to go and see Tony, he then explains to Tony that the session had been been quite a tough one for Jem and suggests that he should do something special for her when they get home. Not only was it a tough session he also has a feeling that it might have bought a few things to the surface for her, including some feelings of guilt over Ed. Tony says "You trying to tell me that you've worked us out and know that we've got together?"

Gibbs answers him "I've known for a while now that the two of you had feelings for each other, even if you've only just managed to act on them now. I've not seen the look she's had in her eyes for a very long time, since Ed in fact. If I'm not mistaken I even think that her feelings for you are even stronger than what she had for him and she's more in love with you than she was him and I think that's why the guilt is hitting her harder. Just promise me Tony that you won't ever hurt her, because she has just been through so much in her life already."

Tony answers him honestly "I know she has boss, but I do love her very much and I promise you that I will never ever hurt her. She's taught me so much in the last few months and she's my best friend as well. I also think that she's also helped me to put Jeanne behind me finally. And I also know how hard it also is for her to have another relationship with an agent."

Gibbs then touches his arm and says "I left her getting some air and then she had the report to do, so go and do whatever you need to do to prepare something, I'll stay here with Adam. Come back when you're done and I'll then go and get her, then I'll stay again so that you can go home and get some time together." As Tony then gets himself together and says goodbye to Adam, Gibbs then adds "And Tony I know that you have those friends of Jem's that babysit for you and that you do it in return for their child, but if at anytime you want the chance of being alone then I'll do it for you, you only need to shout."

As Tony then leaves he says "Thanks Boss." Then with that he leaves.

In the end Tony calls Gibbs and says that if he doesn't mind could he just bring Jem back to the apartment. When she walks in she shouts "Hello!" Then goes and flops straight on the sofa and shuts her eyes because she's so exhausted. Because of being in the kitchen when Tony comes through to see her, he leans over the top of the sofa and kisses the top of her head before he begins to massage her head. After a while she moans and says "Thank you, that just feels so good and it's certainly helped with the headache I was starting to get." He then stops what he's doing, coming round in front of her as he holds his hand out to her and says "Come with me." He then takes her to the bathroom, but just before going in he gets her to shut her eyes and puts his hand over them as well. Once they get into the bathroom he tells her to open her eyes again as he removes his hand. When she does so the room is covered in candlelight and also smells really gorgeous. Not only that the bath is full of bubble bath and has rose petals in it as well. As he then gives her a kiss as she responds, he starts to strip her of her clothes. When he moves to nibble on her neck, she starts to lift his t-shirt to strip him of it. Once she gets it off him he pulls her into him as she says "If I wasn't working at home, I would love to come home to something like this every night."

He replies huskily in her ear "I would do anything for you, especially when my gorgeous partner manages to help with solving what happened." She responds by undoing his belt on his jeans and pulling it out of the loops, before moving onto slowly undoing the popper and the zipper as she then replies "Well I wanted too do it and get it solved for you. We can now concentrate on getting Adam better and back at home here with us, so that we can all be together." After she strips him of his boxers he then gets into the bath, he takes her hand and helps her get in as well, then as they sit down in it together she lays her head back against his chest. As she lets a sigh go he says "If you want to talk about it you can, remember I am always here for you. I think that we should actually make it a vow, that when I get home from work we should talk about our day and then put it behind us."

She replies "I think that it's a great idea, but I just don't want to hurt you."

He starts to let his hands explore her body as he says "I promise you that it's ok, and I'll probably get to hear about it later anyway."

She sighs again and then replies "Well I was right with my jealousy theory, Lauren was jealous of Paula because she had the perfect job and the relationship with you. She had Adam on the day that Paula was killed, I'm sorry but if it hadn't have happened Paula was going to tell you about him, as she'd called Lauren to tell her that she was going too do it. By then Lauren was happy with her fiance so they were going to adopt him and never tell you a thing about him. Things only changed after she found out she was pregnant with her fiance's baby and he was killed in a car crash. She then left Adam here on your doorstep when she realized that she wasn't going too be able to cope with two very young babies. Not only that it had also made her realize how unfair she'd been in keeping him away from you. Plus she'd also gone and met someone new, who had told her that he was happy to bring up that child as his own. So she was also feeling guilty about having met someone new."

He then says quietly "So afterwards it set you off on a track of your own guilt you've been feeling about us?"

She answers with honesty "It did. When we came out of interrogation I asked Gibbs if that feeling ever went away, with knowing what he's been through. In a way he admitted that it was probably why his marriages failed because he did think that he was happy enough with them, but the guilt in the end was just too much. I don't know who else he's been in love with, but he did add that if you're with the right person, then that guilt does lessen."

He says "As to who he means could be a bit difficult to say because he could possibly mean the past relationship he had with the director, before she gave him up to follow her career and climb the ladder to her job now. Or he could even mean the last relationship he had with Colonel Mann that has just recently ended."

"I think he could have meant the more recent one with her because with the way he said it, it sounded more like it was a recent thing."

He says "Well that one has only just recently ended, she's retired now from the army and has gone to Hawaii. He did sort of lie to her though and everything came out when we had the recent case involving his ex-wife Stephanie. It turned out that he'd not told Mann anything at all about Shannon and Kelly & it all came out about them. Not only that rumor has it that Stephanie was over his when he and Mann got home from a date, then while he was saying goodbye to Stephanie; Mann found something of Shannon and Kelly's that made her see what she was competing against, and she realized that she couldn't do it."

She then says "Actually after me and Gibbs talked I went outside and got some air, which gave me a chance to think things through. I know that there will always be the difficult times like birthdays and other anniversaries, and I know that I will learn to live with the guilt. I love you very much and I do want this to work."

As he then starts to kiss and nibble at her shoulder and neck he says "I love you too and want this to work so very much as well and I promise you that I will always be here for you, and I will get you through the really difficult times and days."

After having their bath together Tony dries himself off quickly and then turns to dry Jem off slowly and gently, when he's done that he then scoops her up in his arms and carries her into the bedroom, where he lays her on the bed, then says that he will be back in a minute. When he does so because of her lying on her back he tells her to turn over, which she does so. As she lays her head on her arms she hears him open something and rub his hands together, as he then straddles her he starts to slowly massage her back with a really gorgeous smelling oil. She soon finds herself in ecstasy as he works to get out all of the tension out of her. Not only that for years she had been plagued with a back problem, but had never had any treatment for it. So as he first hit the area where the problem was it was agony, but with each "Ow!" She said or hiss of pain she let out, he would lean forward and give her a kiss. Not only that as he kept going she could tell that she was in expert hands and he certainly knew what he was doing. By the time he was finished she was very nearly asleep and she just shifted herself up on the pillows still on her stomach, while he went to the bathroom to wash the oil from his hands. When he came back and joined her laying by her side, he started to just pepper small kisses on her lips while drawing patterns on her back. Eventually she turned onto her side to face him, she then initiated a very hungry and passionate kiss, before she took him by surprise by rolling him onto his back and her on top of him. As she then started to kiss and nip her way down his body, before he finally flipped them both so he could do the same to her. In the end it became a battle of wills between them, but in the end he won her submission as they made love.

Later on they got up to eat the food which Tony had got ready earlier on, even though they only got up and put their sweats on, they still had it as he'd planned. Up the dining table in candlelight with the flowers that he'd also put in the middle of the table. As they ate he all of a sudden took her hand and says "I think that I might have a crazy idea."

As she smiled and looked at him she replied "And what's that?"

He says "Well since moving in here I've still kept the apartment on, thinking that me and Adam were going too be moving out eventually. But with the way that things have now changed between us, I would really love it if we could become a proper family. So I was thinking that I should give it up. And I don't know if we should make it that I do a permanent move in here or if you would like it if we moved somewhere else?"

She answers "That would be a great idea, but I think that perhaps we should find a house or something together. That way Adam might get a garden to play in and things. Not only that, I know that I'm not ready for it yet, but perhaps in the future we could add to the family. I know that in a way I am still a bit scared of what happened in the past happening again, but who knows things may work out for us with it." As he the emotions creep up in her eyes, he gets up, then first of all hugs her and wipes away her tears with his thumb. After that he kneels on the floor in front of her holding both hands as he says "I would love us to have a family together, but only when you're ready to start trying and I promise you that when it happens I will be by your side every step of the way." As he then gets up again, he gives her a light kiss and returns to eating again while still keeping hold of her hand as he had been before. When they finished eating they then spent the rest of the night cuddled up together on the sofa watching a movie, before heading back to bed once again!

 **A/N: So here we go with another chapter! Annoyingly I only had the final paragraph to get typed out, but as usual real life got in the way! Never mind, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and hopefully I'll get the next one done a bit quicker! Xxx. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Father's Love**

 **Chapter 4.**

In the next few weeks everything seemed to happen in a bit of a blur for the couple, but for Jem it also ended up leading into some life changing decisions. Just before she and Tony finally got Adam back home with them once again. Tony and the team ended up being stuck on a ship with a possible contagion. In the end it turned out to be a cover story for some Russian nuclear war heads being aboard the ship and Russian pirates being after getting them back again. With the situation going on over night, Jenny went and got Jem into the Navy Yard to wait for news of the team. As things went of course the team foiled the Russians attempt at getting the weapons and then escaped the ship on the Russians one. Although with being in MTAC with Jenny watching what was going on and seeing what happened to the ship the team had been on being blown up, she was certain that until they got the notice that everyone was ok, both she and Jenny were having kittens. Seeing as she knew that Jenny still had feelings for Gibbs and sometimes she did wonder if they had acted on them. The best thing of all though was the two women standing in the bullpen waiting for their return. It was certainly a good sight to see them all walk out of the elevator back where they belonged, even if they did all look absolutely exhausted.

A week later she and Tony finally bought Adam home. As far as everyone knew he was recovered well from the meningitis and as far as they knew they didn't think he was going to suffer from any after effects from it, but for a little while it was just going too be a case of wait and see. The good thing though was that if they had to get up during the night for Adam, rather than it being just Tony getting up for him, they now took it in turns or got up together for him. Although Jem couldn't really work out what it was, but for the first couple of nights with Adam back home, as she and Tony went to bed together she felt strange taking the baby monitor to bed with them.

The day after they bought Adam home from the hospital, Jem found herself back at the hospital once again, but this time it was down to Tony being there. She'd had a call from Jenny telling her to get there because Tony had been involved in an incident. By the time she managed to find a babysitter for Adam and get there, Tony had just been given the "All clear." Although much to his disgust he'd had loads of blood taken, then due to having been in the mucky water he'd been given an injection of a strong antibiotic. It was a preventative measure because of his history with having had the plague and of course due to Adam just having had meningitis as well. As they went to leave he was also given orders to rest and to have at least a couple of days off. Fully expecting an argument with Tony about it, she was quite surprised when he didn't bother about it.

When they had collected Adam and got hisettled she and Tony then sat on the sofa cuddled up and he explained that Gibbs had gone all lone wolf because Kelly's old best friend Maddie Tyler had come to Gibbs asking him for help because she was being stalked by a marine. It had turned out that he was only stalking her because he needed a street address, as he'd been helping some bad guys in getting some stolen money smuggled out of Iraq. He'd done it by sending it in a dead marines personal effects, so he needed the street address for the notification of the arrival of that stuff. The bad guys went and killed the marine, then they'd gone and kidnapped Maddie. Gibbs had worked everything out, got the money and then went for the meet with the bad guys. With help from Jenny and Abby, Tony had worked out where the exchange was going to be taking place and had gone to start searching while he waited for Ziva and McGee to join him. During the escape that Gibbs attempted with Maddie, the car they were in ended up going over the dock and into the water. He'd seen it happen because he'd been searching the warehouse next door and outside. He'd then run round, shot both of the bad guys and then had jumped in the water to rescue Gibbs and Maddie. He'd got them out of the car and back up onto the dock, where he'd also had to perform CPR on them both.

The next morning because of Tony managing to do as he was told with the time off, Jem decided that she would do breakfast in bed for them. She also thought it would be a nice surprise for Tony, seeing as when she got out of bed he appeared to be fast asleep still. After getting it all ready and getting it on a tray to take to bed again, as she got close to the bedroom she couldn't help but smile as she could hear muffled talking and a few minutes later gails of laughter coming out of Adam. As she got into the room it was to discover that Adam was playing peek-a-boo with Tony, as Adam was disappearing under the bed clothes and Tony was pretending that he'd lost Adam as he was looking under the covers, but not in the area where Adam was. Then after giving up the search for him was putting the covers down again. Adam was then crawling out from under the covers on his stomach. As he appeared Tony was saying "Boo!" Then grabbing him into a hug as though he had really lost him, which was causing the gails of laughter from Adam. With now having Adam in bed with them, Tony went and got some extra cushions and things so that he could sit between them both. Even if it did mean that later on she and Tony did have to clean sheet the bed because of the mess that Adam had made. Even so it was still a very special moment for them all, although it did set them off thinking about door locks again. Because as she and Tony did attempt to have a kiss, but Adam kept giving them little slaps and pinches to make them stop doing it. Even though they did also know that he'd probably grow out of it, they also knew that they could now guarantee that he would disturb them when they were trying too be intimate from now on.

In the end for that weekend at least, they got rescued from discovering how much of a distance he'd be; because Gibbs came round later on that day saying that he would have Adam for the weekend. So when they took Adam round there they were also surprised to find that Gibbs had gone and baby proofed the house. Not only that he'd also got a cot and other things for Adam's stuff. She'd also taken Adam off for a little while giving Tony and Gibbs a chance to talk over the Maddie events, seeing as the two of them hadn't had much chance too. The two of them also managed to make Gibbs feel slightly emotional, because as they left they told Adam to behave himself for grandpa Gibbs.

Of course the two of them did make use of their time alone by making love. But it also gave them a chance of getting some house listings and also going around to look at some houses. In the end they did manage to find a couple that they'd looked at and liked, so they decided on going back for a second viewing and taking both Gibbs and Adam with them. Before they made a decision about putting in an offer for one or not.

When they went and collected Adam on the Sunday night it was just in time for Gibbs to be feeding Adam. They had not all that long ago started him on solid food. Which had been fun in itself because he was loving trying to help them feed him by grabbing the spoon. Not only that he was also loving putting his hands into the bowl of food, which they had to watch carefully when the food was hot. So as they walked into Gibbs and looking at Adam, they didn't really know what part of him had been fed the most himself, his clothes and his bib or his face and high chair. Gibbs also warned them that it may not be long before he's actually feeding himself, seeing as when he got close to Adam's mouth he was putting his hand on top of Gibbs one on the spoon and copying the way Gibbs was doing it. When he'd finished she was going to take him out of the chair and get him cleaned up a bit before they went home, but Tony said that he would do it. After they'd gone off up to the bathroom she and Gibbs went into the kitchen as he cleaned himself up a bit he asked her if the two of them had, had a really good weekend. She hugged him and said that they'd had a really special one. As he then got them a coffee and they went to sit on the sofa, she then told him about the houses and asked him about coming with them on the second viewings. He said that he'd be honored to go with them.

Back at home that night they also have a bit of an emotional but happy moment. Because after bathing Adam for bed time, while Tony cleared up the bathroom she took a very wrapped up in towels Adam to his bedroom. As she was drying him, putting on a new nappy and putting on his PJ's. He was having a conversation in his own baby talk with his favorite bunny toy. As Tony came to join them, Adam looked up at him and said "Dada." As Jem and Tony looked at each other in amazement, Adam then did it again so Tony picked him up then bounced him up and down telling him what a clever boy he was. As he put him back down on the changing table again Adam then pointed at Jem and said "Mama." To which they then both picked him up and hugged him between them, as well as them getting emotional about it. She and Tony had already discussed things about him calling her mom or not and had agreed that he should do so, because they would tell him about Paula when he was old enough to know the truth. They then finished getting him changed and put to bed with them reading him his story, as they then kissed him goodnight they once again told him that he was a very clever boy. Before they then had a quiet night to themselves.

During that next week Jem was also in for a bit of a surprise when Jenny called asking her to go and see her. With knowing that Jem had got a criminal psychology degree Jenny asked her if she would like to become the criminal psychologist for the MCRT, as well as of course working closely with Ducky when he did his psychological autopsies. There would of course be other times when she may possibly also work with other teams as well. If she was at all worried about leaving Adam or even leaving him in a nursery or with a babysitter, she would ensure that he got a place at the NCIS nursery there, as that way she or Tony could pick him up. And if by any chance they had to work late, then she'd be prepared to be a babysitter for them. So with that Jem said that she would need to have a think about it and a talk with Tony, but she'd get back to her in a couple of days when she'd made up her decision.

After the meeting instead of heading for home she went and sat with a coffee in the break room. As she sat there nursing her drink she was so far gone in her own little world that she didn't even hear Gibbs come and sit next to her, that was until he lightly touched her hand. Tony was at home with Adam still with the leave that he'd taken following Adam's release from hospital. When she told Gibbs about the job offer, he tells her that the best thing she should do is follow her heart and do what she wants to do, although he would really love it if she came back once again and to be able to work with her once again. Of course the other most important thing that she should do was talk to Tony about it. Plus she needn't worry about things if they did decide on having a family because he would ensure that she took care of herself and would help where he could; and he would also support any decision she made about coming back to work again after she'd had a baby. When she then gets up to leave she squeezes his hand and says "Thanks Gibbs."

When she gets home again as soon as she gets in the door Tony goes over to give her a hug and kiss, once they break apart he asks "So what did the director want?"

She answers "To offer me a job."

"What?!"

She then answers again "She's offered me the job of criminal psychologist, mostly with your team and occasionally with the others as well, plus I'll be also consulting with Ducky on psychological autopsies."

As Tony hugs her he says "That's great news, congratulations! Do you want to take it?"

She then answers honestly "I don't know. Part of me wants too as I think it will be a challenge and of course I get to work with you, but I also love being here with Adam as well. I also know that I won't be classed as an agent as such, but I will be sitting in on interrogations, plus interviews with families and victims to. So I'm presuming that I'm going to have too carry ID and a gun again. So does it mean that I'm going to have too do a refresher at FLETC again, can I really do that? Plus it's been so long since I last held a gun, so can I still manage to pass an evaluation?"

As he takes her hand he says "You know that I will support you in whatever decision you make, but it would be good to have a chance of working together and you do still have something because of working it out who had abandoned Adam and why they did it. If you do have to go back to FLETC again I'm sure that we'll be able to get ourselves sorted for it. Even if you have to stay over there, I know me and Adam will miss you very much, but I will make sure that we can get over there to see you. Over firearms training, if you want too we can go to the range together and you can then get some practice in."

She replies "That would be good if I do decide on doing it. I don't know it is very tempting."

He then asks "What about Adam if you do it?"

She answers "The director has said he can have a place at the NCIS nursery, plus both she and Gibbs have promised to ensure that we leave on time to get him, then if by any chance that can't happen one of them would look after him instead. If we ask them I'm also sure that Amanda and James would help us out with him as well."

He says "And I think that would be a good idea."

She then says "And I suppose I'm also tempted to do it because I've never used my psychology degree in any way, so it would be a good chance for me to be able to use it finally."

He then suggests "Well if you do really want to do it, but you want some questions answered, why don't you go and speak to Jenny about it again? If you can get those answers then perhaps it might make the decision of what you want too do a little bit easier."

As she replies "I might just do that, thanks you."

As they kiss once again he says "That's ok, I love you and I will always be here for you." As they then start to kiss a bit more passionately this time as he lays her back on the sofa, and his hand then starts to go slowly up her thigh, a little voice over the baby monitor saying "Moma, Dada." Breaks the moment, as he puts his head on her shoulder and they both giggle together he then says "And you could say that was impeccable timing!" As she ruffles his hair she says "Well I did warn you about that!" As Adam then does it again Tony picks his head up and then gives her a light kiss as he gets up. When he straightens himself up a bit he then says "Let's take him for a walk, I think I may need some air now." She agrees and so they do just that.

After having another talk with Jenny and getting the reassurance that as long as she passed her shooting evaluation and psych eval, then Jenny would organize it so that she could have an agent classification and then only going to FLETC for her refresher once or twice a week due to the situation that she was in. Yes it might take her that bit longer to get things completed, but Jenny felt that it was more important to get her settled in the job more than anything else. In the end after making the decision to take the job they held off from telling Jenny because the day they were going too do it they got the news that they'd got the house that they'd put the offer on. So they ended up going in together a day later so that Tony could put in for some leave at the time of the move. So Jenny suggested that they held off her starting the new job once they were settled from the move.

 **A/N: So here we go with new chapter time and I hope that you enjoy it! Especially with all these changes coming to everyone's lives! The next chapter should hopefully be up soon, especially as I think I've finally found a new writing system that I think I'm happy with and things I think will work out a bit better! Xxx. :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Father's Love**

 **Chapter 5.**

When the time for the move finally came it went really well, Amanda and James also came to their rescue also because they ended up taking Adam off their hands for a couple of days, so they were able to get things done in relative peace. Although before they took Adam to them and before the moving truck arrived at the apartment, they did take him to see the new house so that he wouldn't be confused about things. While they were at the house Gibbs also turned up to help with things. Not only that he also gave them a couple of surprises. Because a couple of days before he'd asked them if he could borrow the keys, seeing as the old owners had moved out a couple of days before that. As they went into Adam's new room Gibbs had not only made him a new gorgeous cot, he'd also made a new bed for him when he was ready to make the transition into a bed. Not only that she and Tony had already agreed that they would take Jem's bed with them until they'd had a chance of getting out to get themselves a new one. Then they would be using Jem's bed in the guest bedroom. But they were very surprised when he took them into the bedroom that he'd made them a new bed. He also told them that he was just finishing off the bathroom cabinet he'd made. He then took them into the kitchen because Jem had said that she did like the kitchen as it was, but didn't really like the fronts to the cupboards or the drawers. So Gibbs had said that he'd make a couple of samples because the rest of the cupboards were in good condition, then he'd make the fronts she really liked and change them over. He'd done that and had put both on the front of a couple and she then chose the one that she really wanted.

On the day of the move they also discovered that it probably wasn't going to be long before Adam started walking, as just before the truck arrived and they took him away from the chaos. As they showed him around the house Jem had been carrying him round. In his bedroom as he was whining to be put down she did and left him happily crawling around. Tony was watching him while she was putting away some of the stuff that they'd bought with them. All of a sudden she felt a tap on the shoulder, Tony stayed quiet but pointed at Adam. When she looked round Adam was sitting near the cot and seemed to be studying the cots bars very intently. He then went onto his knees and started to grip the bottom of the bars, after that he realized that he could pull himself up using them and did it, of course because he hadn't got his balance right he soon plopped back down onto his bottom again. As he started to laugh about it before the serious look came back again and he attempted it again, with this time managing to stay on his feet for that bit longer this time, before the plop down happened again. They smiled at each other with a knowing look saying it won't be long before someone is walking! The doorbell then rang which was Amanda and James coming to pick Adam up.

By the end of the day they'd all got quite a lot done, Gibbs had also left them alone a little while ago. In the end she was the one that said they ought to pack it up for the day because they were both exhausted. So they did and then had a bit of a freshen up before heading out for a walk to explore the area and find out what take outs were nearby. In the end they managed to find a Chinese and took it home to have. After they'd had it and while Tony did the clearing up he left her on her own. By the time he came back to her again she'd fallen fast asleep on the sofa, so he got a blanket and covered her over, while he went and sneakily did some more unpacking.

A little while later Jem was woken up by some music being played, as she started to become more with it, she realized that it was Tony playing the piano, which had pride of place in the lounge. Jem had of course seen it in Tony's own lounge from when they'd gone into his apartment together, but she'd never heard him play. She'd also kept things quiet that she was also dying to get her own hands on it because she did play herself, but more than anything she really wanted to hear Tony play as well. So to have been woken up by him playing was so very special, especially as he was playing so beautifully and it was a gorgeous piece of music he was playing. Because of not wanting to disturb his playing, she shuts her eyes again to just drink in what he's playing. When he gets to the end of the piece and despite not having turned round once to see that she was awake, still facing the piano he all of a sudden says quietly "I know that you're awake." So with that she gets up and goes over to him, puts her arms round him as she nuzzles his neck and then says "That was gorgeous."

He replies "Thank you." He then takes her hand and pulls her round to sit next to him, as he then starts to play something else and this time she puts the side of her face against the side of his shoulder, as she shuts her eyes again to both drink in what he's playing, but to also feel the twitches in his shoulder muscle as he plays. Not only that every so often she does open her eyes again to be mesmerized by those long gorgeous fingers playing the piano. After playing that piece he then took her hands and laid her fingers on the keys as he then remarked "You know you've got perfect piano fingers!" He then guided her to some notes and said that she should play along too. At first as they played she stumbled on purpose of course on some notes. But then when they actually came to play the piece properly she couldn't disguise things any longer, especially as the piece they were playing was one of her favourites so she was also trying to hide her emotions over it. As they finished playing it he then entwined their fingers together on the keys, he then turned to say "I have a feeling that someone's been holding back on me." He then kissed her again before she broke their hands apart and started to play a favorite piece of her own, plus one that she really loved. By the time she reached the end of it she could see how emotional he'd got over it, as he was trying so very hard to hide his tears. So as there was room to do it she got up to stand in front of him, wiped the tears away gently with her thumb and then gently kissed him. When they broke apart as he got up as well he pushed the piano stool away with the back of his legs, as she then felt him push her back and heard the keys clang, when he took her into another kiss, as the kiss became more heated and passionate and she pulled him into her to deepen the kiss even more, the clanging of the keys got louder. As they finally broke apart to get some air, he then bent down and whispered in her ear "I love you so much Jemima, will you marry me?" As she looked down, from what had appeared from nowhere he'd produced a ring box. As he then pushed the piano stool even more out of the way he then got down on one knee and said again "Please will you marry me?" As she then swallowed hard and took his hand, she finally replies with a tearful smile on her face "Yes, yes, yes! I will marry you!" As he then got up and slipped the ring onto her finger, the floodgates opened and she began to cry happy tears. As she began to settle a bit, once again they shared a heated kiss, before he made her squeal as he scooped her up into his arms. He then carried her safely up to the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed as they made love to not only celebrate their new home, but to also celebrate their new future as husband and wife to come.

The next day as they talked about things over breakfast, in the end they decided to make time in a couple of months to sit down and discuss the wedding plans properly. Tony also says that because of them getting married he would also like to make things official for her and make her Adam's mom, so wanted to get the adoption papers sorted out so they could do it. She says that she would love that very much. Not only that with them also waiting that couple of months she had a feeling that by then she may be ready for them to extend the family. Especially as it would also give them a chance to see how much Adam enjoys being at the NCIS nursery, which would then hopefully make things easier for her to decide about whether to return to work or not when her maternity leave ended.

They also kept quiet about their news until that night, and even then it was only Gibbs that they told the news to. The two of them had spent the day getting more unpacking done from the move. That was until she hurt her back. She knew what she had done but kept trying to hide it and carry on going. Tony also knew what she'd done and as soon as she went to bend over and the tears sprung up in her eyes, he was straight over to her giving her a gentle hug as he says to her "I'm here and you don't ever have to hide that you're hurting from me. He then carefully carried her up to the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed on her stomach and then told her to stay still while he was gone. When he came back again, he then carefully removed her top, before then manoeuvring her very carefully to remove her skirt. After that he then warned her that things might be agony, but it would help her. As he then put the ice pack onto her back, it was agony. But what did help was the way he stroked her hair and massaged her neck. Following the ice pack he then put a heat pack on to replace it. For a while he continued with that treatment. By the end of that bit of treatment she was still in pain, but it was a bit better than it was. After that he let her carefully sit up to take some painkillers, before getting her to lay back down again for him to massage her back. When he'd done that he put her to bed and then he left her to sleep and rest.

By the time Jem wakes up again she does find that the pain has lessened and that she does feel a bit better. As she turns over she's also quite surprised to find herself going crashing into Tony, mostly because of her having been so out of it that she hadn't heard or felt him get into bed after knowing that he had gone off as she'd drifted off to sleep. As soon as she got her equilibrium back from crashing into him, she gave him a kiss and thanked him for making her feel better. As he kissed her back he said that he wanted too do it because he didn't like to see her in pain, and he would always be there for her and to help her, she just had to learn to say something when she was hurting. Not only that if she wanted to to get something done about it then he would be happy to go and see the doctor with her. Because if there was a chance that she wanted to get things sorted out before she got pregnant, as he didn't want to see her in pain near the end of it or even be forced into taking bed rest, because she was in so much pain. She then admits that in the end she had just given up going to the doctors about it because ever since going the very first time it went, as she kept being told that there wasn't anything wrong with it. Even if she knew that there was probably something wrong. It also never seemed to matter if she went on her own or with someone else. Plus it also showed how long ago it had happened because even Gibbs had gone with her a couple of times also. Especially on a couple of times when things had got a bit scary when it had gone and it had also made one side of her body go paralyzed. Once again despite the paralysis she'd been told it was nothing and she'd just had to sit things out and wait for it to get better again. She would have a think about it but in a way she would like to finally find out if there was something. As he took her hand and gave her a kiss he said that he would support her in whatever she decided on doing. After that he went and poured her a bath so that she could have a soak, then he gave her another massage before they got ready to go out and celebrate their engagement.

As they returned home following their dinner for their engagement celebration, they called into Gibbs to give him the good news. As usual they found him down in the basement as he was working on their kitchen cupboard doors. As he saw the two of them coming down the stairs he says "Wow! You two look very glamorous." As they got to the bottom of the stairs he went over to give Jem a hug and kiss.

Tony then says "It's because we've been out to celebrate."

"What?!"

As she then hid her left hand as she put her arm round Tony's waist she says "We've been celebrating because last night Tony proposed and I said yes!" She then let go of Tony's waist and showed Gibbs her ring. He then hugged and kissed her before he shook Tony's hand and says "Congratulations!" After that he then emptied three jars out and poured some bourbon into them, then after handing them theirs he held his jar up and says "To you and a very happy future to you both." They then clinked the jars together and drunk the toast. After that they then explain that they're going to sit down and sort things out soon. She then says "When it does happen can I just say that because I don't have my father around any more and you have always been the closest thing to a father that I have, would you please give me away Gibbs?"

As he hugged and kissed her again he says "I will be very honoured too do it." After that they tell him that they might go in the next morning and make the announcement to everyone else, seeing as Tony had taken that week off due to the move. Then the next weekend when they were going to be having the house warming party, they'd decided on making it a double celebration for their engagement as well. After having the good talk and celebration with Gibbs they then headed home and to bed themselves.

 **A/N: So here we go with another chapter once again! I hope that you really enjoy it! Plus I hope that you also enjoyed the fluffy bits with the proposal! Thank you once again for the reviews, favorites and follows it is really great to get them all! Xxx. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Father's Love**

 **Chapter 6.**

In the end the two of them surprised everyone by organizing a small and intimate wedding in a very short time, with only having the team there to witness the event. It mostly came about because of them being shown that life shouldn't be taken for granted.

The first thing to show them it was when someone tried to blow up FLETC and it was a day when Jem was there. Since starting her new life in her job and also doing the refresher at FLETC she was absolutely loving it and of course absolutely loving her life with Tony and Adam to. Especially as during her time in the new job they'd had a couple of big cases to work on. At times though life had also proved too be a bit chaotic, but through it all Tony had been her real rock. As there were times when she had got back so late, it was to find that he'd got everything done, as he'd done the clearing up done, cooked a meal and had also got Adam down as well. Not only that when she got in he would get her a bath sorted out and while she was in there soaking, he would then get her meal heated up so it was ready for her when she got out of the bath. Plus the two of them also had a really great working relationship, as they were keeping their work and home lives separate. The only exception was as she was doing her revision when the FLETC tests came up and Tony would help her with it. Plus of course helping her on the shooting range as well and she was also noticing at how much her shooting was iimproving in a very long way.

On the day that the bomb had gone off the team had been called out on a case, but it had turned out to be a hoax call. Just as they were all walking back into the bullpen a bit dejected Tony looked up to see the director standing on the area just above his desk and she nodded to him in the direction of the stairs. As she met him at the bottom of them she says "Tony, there's been an explosion at FLETC."

"What?! Is Jem ok?"

She answers "I've not been able to find out, all I do know is that she was supposed to be in another part of the building to where it happened. I need to get over there but wanted to tell you first. This investigation will be a joint one with the FBI, but I do need to know that you will be able to cope with it?"

He answers "I can cope with it director, just as long as I can have permission to leave the scene if she's injured or something."

She says "I give you permission that you can leave if that happens. Now go and tell Gibbs what's going on and get yourselves down to the scene." As he then heads back to his desk and picks up his stuff again he then heads to Gibbs desk and tells him quietly about what's happened, as soon as he's done that Gibbs gets up and says loudly "Grab your gear!" Before he then says quietly to Tony and places his hands on his shoulders "I promise you that she'll be fine and we will find her."

On the journey over to the scene all of a sudden Tony's cell begins to ring as he answers "DiNozzo." A quiet voice says "Tony?"

He answers "Jem is that you?"

"Yes."

"Ok, where are you and are you ok?" When he then hears her sharp intake of breath he says more urgently "Jem, Jemima talk to me."

She then replies "I got caught up in the rush to get out of here, I think I hit my head. I also hurt my back in the crush, I can't move Tony."

He says to her in reassurance "Don't worry we're on our way there and we'll be with you shortly, where are you?"

She answers "I'm somewhere in the corridor coming away from the gym." As Tony then goes to shut the phone off Gibbs shakes his head at him and says "If she's got concussion and has only just come round she may lose consciousness again, so keep her talking." So with that Tony does do just that as Gibbs puts his foot down and speeds off to get them there.

When they arrive at the scene and report that they've heard from Jem and know where she is, as it's in an area that has been reported as safe to go into Tony and Gibbs are cleared to go in there and find her. Which because of her telling Tony where she was they do quickly find her and she is still conscious. Although as Gibbs checks her eyes he tells Tony to carry her out and then get her to hospital. They'll get sorted out there and the investigation started. He'll get to them at the hospital as soon as he can, but if they do need anything he should call. So Tony says that if they could call Amanda or James to collect Adam and also have him over night that would be good, and Gibbs says he'll make sure it's done.

At the hospital they do confirm the concussion, but with the x-ray's that she had taken she is also going to need an operation on her back as soon as possible. Although due to the concussion they can't do it straight away and it may be the afternoon of the next day before they could possibly do it. Because of the injuries to her right leg she will also be on crutches until it's healed because of keeping the weight off of it. They then tell Tony that they will come and get him as soon as she's settled, although the back specialist may come to speak to him before that.

By the time the back specialist does get to him Gibbs has also got there as well. Dr Reece Barrows explains to them both that the operation is a simple one, as he just needs to remove the damaged discs in her back and replace them with new bone grafts in their place. The main part of the operation is going too be pinning a loose bone in her spine due to not being able to remove it. The damage to that bone he can tell is from a past injury and he's very surprised that nothing was done about it sooner. Tony then explains to him that over the years she had been to the doctors about it, only to be told that there was nothing wrong with it and to go home to just get rest and take painkillers. Even on the occasions when she was paralyzed on one side with it she was still told the same. So because of that she'd just learnt to live with it, although recently she had been thinking about getting something done over it. Gibbs also adds that at the time when the damage was done because a suspect in a case they were working on had taken her hostage, she'd twisted successfully to get out of his grasp that he had on her neck, but he'd knocked her to the floor as she was doing it. She'd been in pain but it wasn't that bad, so at the check at the hospital afterwards they'd just said it was a muscle strain, to get a heat pad on it and to rest. Despite doing that she had always said that there was actually something wrong, so he wasn't surprised that with being told that all the time she'd just learnt to live with it. So with that Reece tells them to leave it with him and he'll get back to them over it. But he's guessing that the bone most probably fractured when she hit the floor. If they'd have done it at the time with pinning it, then when the bone had healed properly then the pins could have been removed, but now they would be in there permanently. The main thing though would be that once she'd recovered and healed she would be ok to do her job.

The operation itself is done the next afternoon and is a success, although they do also make the discovery that like Tony the strong painkillers make her loopy. Luckily enough it does happen when only Gibbs and Tony are with her when she's at the most loopiest, especially when she gets into the "You know I really love you don't you Tony?" With some of the looks during that time that he gives Gibbs, he just turns round and says to him "Now you know what I go through with you DiNozzo." By the weekend she is off the stronger painkillers though and she's also started to learn to walk with the crutches. Even though she is on the lower dose of painkillers and only really has pain in her injured leg, she does admit that other than that it is so nice to be out of pain, because even though her back only really hurt when it went on her, she did also have a constant pain in her back that she learnt to live with. From her talks with Dr Reece he explains to her that most probably the pain was from the break in it not having repaired itself properly. The other reason why she loves being off the stronger painkillers by the weekend as well is that she finally gets to see Adam, who she of course has really missed. From the hug that she gets from Adam when Tony puts him down on the bed with her, she guesses that he's missed her just as much too. On both nights before Tony takes him to be with Gibbs babysitting they all end up in her bed cuddled up together as they read Adam a story between them. Expecting a fuss over him leaving her, they end up being surprised that he ends up falling asleep on her, then only ends up letting out a little moan when Tony takes him out of her arms and puts him into his car seat.

In the end she finally gets released from the hospital about half way through the next week and she's so happy that she is, seeing as other than doing the physical therapy for her leg and the walking practice, she is starting to get a little bit stir crazy being stuck in bed or a chair all the time. Not long after she gets home Jenny comes to tell her that she isn't to worry about finishing off the FLETC refresher, as she did still have a couple of tests to go, but with her pass on the physical before the accident and when they did the conversion of the marks she had so far against the old system, she'd actually scored higher than her old marks. So she was now an agent officially again.

Of course being back home once again means that Jem is back again with her two favorite boys, even if she has seen them both while she's been in hospital, it wasn't quite the same as being at home with them. Especially for she and Tony with the intimacy that the two of them share. Yes while she was in hospital they did kiss and cuddle, but it that was also why she was happy too be home because she knew that the frustration was starting to get to her in there. Especially as things were so different with Tony as she'd come to realize, seeing as even though she and Ed had been intimate it had always seemed too be her that initiated things. Whereas with Tony they seemed to share things between them. Not only that he also seemed too be like her in being a very touchy feely kind of person, so she was more than happy when he grabbed her hand as they walked along or got them cuddled up together. Or the times when while she was at FLETC and she'd got home first and she was in the kitchen getting food ready, then when he got home he would come and put his arms round her from behind as he would also nuzzle her neck or even the times when she was sitting on the sofa as he came in and he would just make her melt with a deep kiss. Plus she also loved the way that sometimes one or other of them would start up a heavy make out session, but didn't really care if it ended up leading into sex or not. But since moving into their new home her most favorite thing was having the real fire going and then them making a nest on the floor and then the two of them making love in just the fire light. At home of course she also got the real Anthony DiNozzo. The Tony that didn't need to put any masks up which made her see how much of a kind and compassionate man he was who certainly did wear his heart on his sleeve. All it would take after a particularly hard and long case was a hug and a good massage for the work mask to come off.

As they were on their way home on the day that she came out of hospital, with Tony and Adam having gone to pick her up . Tony then warned her that they may be in for a surprise party because of the way Abby had been constantly going on about having one, so he of course had said no to it saying that they may do and sort something out for the next weekend. He hoped that when they got there they should just find Amanda and James there, seeing as they'd said they would take Adam so that they would have some time to themselves. Luckily enough Abby had heeded his warning about not doing a party so the house was quiet when they got inside, so while waiting for Amanda and James to turn up they were able to have some quiet time to themselves. Which Jem was happy about because it meant that finally she was able to have a proper cuddle with Adam. Who very quickly seemed to know that she must be home for good, because he soon fell asleep on her with a happy look on his face. As Tony also joined them and got cuddled in as well he says "He's really missed you, you know."

She replies "I had a feeling that he might have done."

He says "Well what we were doing seemed to only work for a few days, but after that nearly every night since I've been up with him from about 3/4 in the morning trying to get him settled again."

She then says "I suppose that in a way some of it may be down to what happened with Paula, as we'll probably never know what he actually remembers of her. Then the next person that became his mother then dumped him with you. Me and you have then been here all the time for him. Then of course all of a sudden boom I'm not here anymore and even though he did eventually get to see me again, it still took a week for it to happen; even if it was a good reason for him not seeing me. But still there is always that chance that he was thinking that I was gone, just like his mother had done. With his reaction now though I think he may have realized that it's not happened. Hopefully now though nothing should happen like that again or if it does hopefully he'll be older by then and will understand things, even if there's a chance it could happen sooner rather than later possibly."

"What?"

She answers "Look with what has happened and even though thank goodness I wasn't anywhere near the explosion I still got hurt in it. So being in hospital and especially when you weren't there it gave me a chance to think. Now that my backs been finally sorted out and seeing that life can be short, it's made me see that I do want us to have a family and give Adam a little brother or sister."

He asks "Are you very sure about this?"

She says "I'm very sure. I love you, I love Adam and the last couple of weeks or so have shown me that. I want us too be a family. Plus if we get lucky with things they will be close in age, which I've always said I'd like to happen if I ever had a family. He's loving it in the nursery and I already know how hard it was to leave him there and it will be just as hard again with our new child, but I'll be prepared to do that when I return from maternity leave and I'm happy to leave him or her there as well." As he leans over carefully so that he won't wake Adam up and gives her a kiss saying "I love you so much and if it's what you want, I do certainly want that too. So does that mean that as we haven't got him this weekend we can start trying?"

She replies "Well I did sort of have a feeling that you had an alterior motive for getting James and Amanda to have him so that we could have our own welcome home to ourselves."

As he then taps his nose with a mischievous look on his face he says "Well you'll just have to wait and see!"

After James had picked Adam up Tony then disappeared off upstairs. When he came back down again he takes away her crutches telling her that she won't be needing them. Once he comes back again he then scoops her up into his arms, he then carries her upstairs and doesn't put her down again until they reach the bathroom. As he puts her down onto the chair which he got from the kitchen for her to sit on. When he moves to start pouring the bath she can see that it's all in darkness other than it being bathed in candlelight. While the bath is being got ready he keeps giving her long lingering kisses as he slowly strips her of her clothes and she does the same in return, as he then helps her carefully in they then share the gorgeous bath together. The thing she loves the most about it is laying back against his chest and having their legs touching. Although the best thing of all is when he washes her to get rid of that hospital smell away from her. When he gets out of it he disappears into the bedroom and gets dry, when he comes back again he helps her out of the bath and then wraps her in a towel like he does with Adam. As he then carries her into the bedroom which is again all in candlelight as well as being covered in rose petals everywhere, plus there are also two vases sitting on the nightstands either side of the bed which also have roses in them. After drying her off he then gives her the most gorgeous massage. When he finishes it and has washed the oil from his hands he comes back to lay by her side, she then does a couple of soft kisses on his lips as she then says "Thank you for a perfect welcome home." He then takes her by surprise and also making her squeal as he rolls them both, he then just lightly pins her down on the bed also making sure that he is careful not to hurt her as even if she's not in as much pain as she has been, he knows that if they're not careful she might get hurt. He then replies a bit mischievously "You're welcome and I hope that it's about to get better!" They then start to kiss and as she manages to break one arm out of where he's pinning it, to bring it to the back of his head to deepen the kiss and bring him in closer to her. As they slowly build up to making love she finds herself hoping that with this first attempt they might get lucky and that she might get pregnant at the first attempt.

 **A/N: Here we go with another chapter! It was a bit longer to get it copied up than I thought it would be, but I hope that you still enjoy it! Thank you for all your reviews, follows and favorites it is really great to get them all! Hopefully the next chapter might be a bit quicker at getting up! Xxx. D. :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Father's Love**

 **Chapter 7.**

The next thing to happen that makes them decide on getting married very quickly comes when Tony is accused of murder yet again! And not only that them virtually having a night apart because of him being held in a holding cell.

A few days before that incident and also because of her still recovering from her injuries from the explosion, Gibbs took Adam for the night so that they could go out and celebrate not only her becoming an agent again but for also doing so well in her recovery. Then a couple of nights later they had the whole team round including Jenny so that they could have their own celebration with them. Originally she and Tony were going too be doing the cooking for it together, but he ended up surprising her with a day of being pampered instead! While he remained at home and did all the preparation and cooking. It ended up being a really good night sharing everything with their colleagues and most of all friends. Of course Adam was in his element that night with all the attention he was getting from everyone. Especially as he still wasn't talking properly yet, but with being in the nursery he had started to pick more things up. So he had shortened everyone's name down to what he could manage, the only names that he did manage was Tim and also Jim for Jimmy. He'd also been learning about Ducks at nursery recently and because he couldn't manage Ducky he was calling him Duck Duck instead. With Gibbs being Grandpa Gibbs so far he'd only managed Gamps. Not only that ever since he'd been attempting to walk in the last couple of days he'd been really trying hard to finally do it and walk, all be it being very wobbly with it and a few times he had also ended up plopping back down on his bum again quite quickly, but he was starting to get there. Especially as when she or Tony were holding him with his arms up he was managing quite a few steps. Even though they'd known it was coming since pulling himself up on the cot bars on move in day. When they'd gone to collect him from Gibbs after their own celebration night, he'd warned them that he'd be walking soon as he'd caught him pulling himself up using the coffee table, but was then getting his balance holding onto it before attempting a few steps and then plopping down. They'd then seen it themselves the day before when he'd tried to go after Tony, after taking about three steps he'd plopped down, but then picked himself up again. When he got to Tony he'd picked him up and told him what a clever boy he was. So of course with having an audience he was in his element with attempting it and was showing that he was getting even stronger with it. He also surprised them when he went down for the night too because other than when he was staying the night at Gibbs or James and Amanda he'd go down for them, but on the occasions that Gibbs had bought him home and attempted it, he would fuss until Tony or Jem had done it. So when Abby and Ziva offered to do it they said that they were more than welcome to do it, but they doubted that he would go down for them. He of course went and proved she and Tony wrong by going down for them. By the end of the night though they all truly felt like they were a family.

On the day that Tony was accused of murder as they arrived at work the day felt very much like it was going too be just a normal day. Well it would be if you could count McGee having wires going everywhere and them going into a computer stack as normal that is! As he explained that he was backing up their work for the last few years. Of course Tony couldn't resist it and started being a child and teasing McGee with it. Then all of a sudden everything started to get shut down and when they turned round Fornell and a group of FBI agents were walking in and Fornell was telling them that it was a shut down because they were under investigation for the murder of La Granouille whose body had just been identified via DNA. While the others were taken down to the evidence cage and Jenny was suspended from duty, Jem was told to go home because of not having been around at the time that things were going on.

Of course just before she left the building she was unsure as what she should do over Adam in the nursery and if she should go and get him or not. But in the end she decided it was only fair that he should still get his day there and would then go back for him later on. So she did then go back home once again and tried to keep herself busy because of worrying about what was going on at work, but of course she was mostly worrying about Tony and what was going on with him.

In the end though she was in for a surprise because just as she was thinking about heading back to the Navy Yard to collect Adam she heard a key in the door. When she turned it was Gibbs with Adam in his arms and his bag. So after getting Adam sorted they then sat on the sofa having a coffee, as he then explained that himself, Ducky, Ziva and McGee had been following the FBI's investigation as well as doing their own one, seeing as they'd been sent off after they'd all been interviewed. Abby and Tony were still waiting for theirs as they left. He then promised that he would keep her updated with everything as best as he could, but he knew that as well as keeping an eye on them at his place, the FBI were also keeping an eye on her as well. He knew that it was probably to see if one of them turned up here and also get her on board to help them as well. But he knew that when he realized that she'd left Adam at the nursery he'd get away with getting him for her and bringing him home for her. He not only wanted to save her from having to go back again, but he also hoped it would save her from some trouble. Because he'd also overheard the assistant director Leon Vance say to Fornell that when she returned to pick Adam up she was going to need an escort so that she didn't go anywhere near the investigation herself. He knew how worried she was about things and Tony as well, but it was probably easier for her to just stay away.

By that evening she knew that Tony was in custody, thanks to a very turse phone call from Leon Vance wanting to also come and do a search of the house. She could tell though that he was trying to break her down so that they could come and do the search without a warrant. She didn't particularly want to put herself or Adam through it. So in no uncertain terms she told him that he had to go through the proper channels, because otherwise she'd be calling a lawyer and she then did a Gibbs by putting the phone down on him. As the phone call then seemed to break down her barriers, she then finally broke down. Adam also seemed to sense that something was wrong as she broke down. So he picked himself up from where he'd been happily playing on the floor, walked over to her and then plopped down at her feet. She then bent down to pick him up and they just remained quiet hugging each other.

By the time Gibbs gets back to her again in the early hours it's to find her asleep on the sofa with Adam asleep in his crib next to her and she is also holding the crib in her hand in a very protective way. As he looked at her he could tell that she'd been crying and was wishing he'd done more to keep her in the loop, but he knew that it was the best to keep her out of things. After watching the two of them for a little while he leant over to try and wake her up as best he could, but she did still end up jumping. As she came to and sat up, he joined her, gave her a hug and then told her that he was on his way back to the Navy Yard again. They'd got the evidence to prove that the CIA were somehow involved with the events that had happened and Tony was completely innocent. Which they of course knew anyway. Jeanne Benoit had lied about seeing Tony on the yacht and seeing her father there as well. She'd done everything out of guilt for not going to see her father after he'd not gone to see her and had just disappeared. Even though he could tell that some of it was relief, as she burst into tears again Gibbs could tell that there was a bit more going on with her, so she then explained that she'd been put even more on edge by Vance calling to tell her that they'd taken Tony into custody. But she also knew by the tone of his voice that he was only doing it because he wanted to get in the house to do a search without a warrant. But she'd gone and told him in no uncertain terms that she was going too be getting a lawyer and that he had to go through the proper channels if he wanted entry into the house to do a search. Especially as she knew that they would've made such a mess of everything during the search. And even though she knew that everyone would have helped them get everything cleared up again, she knew that she just couldn't have coped with having to do a clean up. As she then breaks down again and he hugs her with having known her so well he knows now that she is still trying to hide something, so he says "Come on out with it, I know that there's something more going on here."

As she does some gentle hiccup sobs into his chest she says "I can't. I'm scared that history is going to repeat itself."

As he takes her hand in his he says gently "I promise you that we will all be here for you and whatever happens we will get you through it." And he then kisses the top of her head.

After a pause she says "Ok, I'm pregnant. I've kept quiet and I haven't even told Tony because of being so scared of what happened in the past."

He then asks her "How long?"

She answers "I'm a couple of months. I was going to tell him before long as it is very close to what happened in the past, but I didn't want to jinx things by telling him the news." As the tears come again she then adds "I just don't want it to end up being the same as before with Ed and us getting all excited about it, then it not happening with the happy outcome. I'm scared Gibbs and that's hard for me to admit, but I am."

He then tips her under the chin to make her look at him as he says "I promise you we'll all be here for you and I will always be here for you, no matter what. Look after what has happened today I'm making sure that the director will give Tony a few days off, as I have a feeling that he's going to need it. So just promise me that you'll give him some good news when he gets home as it will make this bad day a whole lot better. Look I never thought that he would find someone else after Jeanne broke his heart, but you have bought him so much happiness and he does really love you very much."

She says "I know he does and I really love him too."

He then hugs her once more and then says "I'll just go now and get him, while I'm gone just go and have freshen up because otherwise he's going to know that there's something up. I promise you that this time round everything will work out for the best. He loves you and the both of you are very happy together. And I also know that a certain little boy will also love to have a little brother or sister."

Because of him having got up from the sofa by then, she then gets up too and gives him a hug as she replies "Thanks Gibbs." As he then leaves she heads to the bathroom and has her freshen up.

By the time Gibbs finally gets home with Tony because of it having been so long, with having already fallen asleep on the sofa and getting exhausted again while waiting, this time she went and put herself to bed. As soon as she hears the car in the driveway though she's awake and she gets straight up to go and sit on the sofa to wait for Tony to come in. As soon as he does come in with the way he flops against the door after closing it and scrubs his hands over his face, she can really see how exhausted he looks and knows that the day has been a very hard one on him. When she gets up and goes to him she can also see the great big dark circles under his eyes. As soon as she does get to him she envelopes him into a hug, within a few seconds of them hugging each other Tony dissolves in tears and she soon follows suit and they just cry in each other's arms for a while. Once they both settle down they head for the sofa cuddled up together, just before sitting down he discards his suit jacket and then his tie, then as he joins her on the sofa he undoes the top two buttons of his shirt. As they then cuddle up together she undoes a couple more of his shirt buttons, then sticks her hand inside to just lay her hand on his stomach. In the silence they then end up letting the exhaustion take them and they fall asleep on one another.

When the two of them awake again it's 2:00am. Tony is the first one awake and realizing that she's sound asleep, he tries to move without waking her. It doesn't work though because as soon as she feels him move she's then awake. As he looks at her, even in the poor light he can see she's been upset and worried about him, but he has a feeling that there's probably something more going on. So as she moves he gets up and takes her hand then as he gets up and also pulls her up he says "Let's have a bath and then bed." As they then kiss and then make their way to the bathroom he then adds "I'm sorry for what happened and making you worry."

She replies "It's ok, I love you and I couldn't help but worry."

He then says "I know, but I can tell that there's more going on than what happened today."

She says "Well there sort of is. The assistant director sort of pushed me close to the edge, because he managed to get to me before Gibbs did. So he took great pleasure in telling me that you'd been arrested and were in custody. Although I did sort of stand up to him as I could tell that he was trying to get into here without a search warrant, so I told him that he had to go through the proper channels as otherwise I would be getting a lawyer and I then put the phone down on him. I know that if it had happened and they'd left a mess, that the others would have helped us get cleared up. But I just couldn't face any of it because I'm pregnant." As she half smiles at him and half tears up he brings her into a hug. As they break apart he then kisses her and as they break apart again he says "That's the best news ever after a day like today, but I did sort of suspect that you might be and were hiding it." As he then runs his hand through her hair he then adds "And don't worry I fully understand why you didn't say anything, so how close to you know are we?"

She answers "I think it's just a few days away from it."

As he lays his hand on her stomach he says "I promise all of this will work out ok. But for today once we've had this bath we're going to go to bed and then we're just going to have a really good rest. Then after that we will go to the doctors and we will get you under some medical care from day one. And I promise you that I will be by your side every single step of the way. He then pulls her in for a kiss and whispers "I love you." After that he gets the bath ready for them both. And after sharing it together and then getting out, they head straight for bed and soon fall into their exhausted sleep again cuddled up in each other's arms.

The two of them then end up sleeping for hours, when they wake up and realize how long they've been asleep for and haven't heard anything out of Adam they then have a quick panic. In the end they end up having a good laugh when they go into his room to find the cot empty and a note tied to the top of it saying not to worry because he'd been kidnapped by grandpa Gibbs, so that Mommy and daddy could get some rest. Although with Gibbs having the key to the house it does still leave the two of them wondering how he managed to get in so quietly. Not only that how he managed to also keep Adam so quiet as they knew that he would be making some noise of some sort at least. So they ended up having something to eat and making an appointment with the doctor for later that day. After calling Gibbs and asking him if he minds having Adam until later on, they then go back to bed again for some more rest.

When they get to the doctors he does confirm that she is pregnant and because of her history, even if she is just in the early stages he sends them to the hospital for a scan. Although it still ends up being a little bit of a surprise when they learn that she is actually thirteen weeks and has got past the point where she has lost the babies before. Not only are the two of them relieved, but they do also get really emotional when they see their baby on the screen. Afterwards though she is warned to still make sure that she gets some rest, plus if she does get any mysterious aches or pains plus of course any bleeding, then she is to get herself straight to the hospital. They will also keep a very close eye on things, so instead of having the normal period of time between scans, for now they will be doing them every four weeks. During their drive home she can't take her eyes off of the scan photo in her hand. In some ways she is of course feeling extremely happy, but also to some extent a bit emotional too, because this is the first time that she's ever gone home with a scan picture in her hand.

When they get home she goes and lays on the sofa while Tony goes and makes them both a coffee, which she sits up again when he brings them in. Before they then cuddle up together to drink them they drink a toast to the new baby. After then cuddling up and having a few minutes silence he all of a sudden says "I think I might have a crazy idea."

She asks "What's that and will I like it?"

He answers "Well would you like us to get married and then announce things about the baby while we're off in the next few weeks? That way we can also then have a honeymoon as well. As I know that I'd prefer it if it's just us and the team there, but I don't just want to go to City Hall or something like that. I just want something special for the both of us. The only thing I want you to promise me is that you will let me handle it all so that you don't have to get stressed over it all. The only thing that you're going too be allowed to do is get your dress sorted out and that's it."

She replies "I think that's a great idea, because I really love you and I do want too be your wife. Just as long as you're sure that you want too do it all?"

He says "Of course I don't mind. I just want it to be very special and just for the two of us."

"And me too." They then share a very happy kiss before they head off to tell Gibbs the news as they also collect Adam at the same time.

 **A/N: I know this has taken me a bit longer than I hoped to get this up, but in the last few weeks real life seems to have got slightly in the way! Anyway I'm hoping that things should get settled a little bit again now! I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and thank you all once again for all the reviews, follows and favorites, I do really enjoy getting them all! Xxx. D. :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Father's Love**

 **Chapter 8.**

For their wedding they end up having it in their back garden, and the ceremony itself is done by their friend Matthew. He had at one time been a priest in the Catholic church, but had left following having a crisis of faith. In the end he had found his way back to God again and was now priest at the near by Anglican church to them. Then because of the both of them living within his parish he was able to get the permission to perform the wedding for them. As even though the two of them weren't exactly religious they did still support Matthew where they could and went to services when they could get there, case permitting of course. Plus at any time they could get there on a Sunday they would put Adam into the Sunday school.

As they were keeping it quiet about what was happening until everyone turned up, other than Gibbs knowing of course! Only because Tony stayed the night before to make sure they had the night apart. Then the next morning Tony returned quietly and shut all the curtains and blinds facing the garden so that Jem couldn't see what he, Gibbs and Matthew were doing out there.

With being so busy herself later on she didn't really get much of a chance to look out sneakily anyway because her friend Toni came round to do her make up and also help her with the dress. Which after having let Jenny into the secret, a couple of days before they'd gone dress shopping together to get her dress. She was also very glad that they'd also decided on leaving a lot of time to get ready in as well because she was having some real problems with the morning sickness and so there was quite a bit of stopping and starting as it got overwhelming or because she had to actually be sick. So she was also glad that they were also doing things in the way that they were because she had a feeling that she wouldn't have coped with a whole proper ceremony. Plus afterwards the plan was for everyone going back to Gibbs later on for the little reception that they were going too be having, so that she could also have a rest once the ceremony was over.

The only other person that knew what was happening that day was McGee, and that was only because he was going too be helping Adam to be Tony's best man. So after they'd got all the setting up done and had then gone back to Gibbs again to get themselves ready, as they'd come back again Gibbs bought Adam in so that Jem could see him in his suit and she thought that both he and Gibbs looked so gorgeous in their matching ones. Seeing as Gibbs was going too be the one that was going too be giving her away. Not only that she did also get a bit emotional later on because after Adam went out to Tony again, a little while later they heard a tiny knock. Gibbs found it was Adam and let him in. As he came running straight to her with a tiny rose in his hand, he climbed up on the sofa with her and said that it was from Daddy before giving it to her and then running off back outside again.

As she and Gibbs then waited for the ceremony to begin sitting on the sofa together, he all of a sudden pulled out a little box from his pocket as he handed it to her he says "I want you to have this." As she opened it there was a really old gold chain in it with an open heart pendant and a pearl in the centre of it. As she thanked him for it and then got him to put it on for her, he explained that the necklace had belonged to his mom and his dad had given it to Shannon on their wedding day. But because she, Tony and Adam were his family he felt that it was only right that he pass it onto her on her wedding day. Along with that he also helped to try and keep her calm because he could also tell that she was still struggling with fighting off the feeling sick.

In the end though the ceremony went without a hitch and it was as special as they really wanted it to be. Well they did of course both manage to have a stumble over the vows, but that was mostly their emotions getting in the way. Although Adam did also have his own moment in the limelight because of the way he handed over their rings with a flourish and a big smile on his face. Near the end of the ceremony he did also manage to escape from McGee, but Gibbs managed to get hold of him instead. The only trouble was that with him standing just behind Jem, Adam had started to play with her hair. So as they reached the end and Matthew said "You may now kiss the bride!" As she went forward to kiss Tony, Adam's hand had got stuck in it. Luckily Gibbs managed to get him untangled so that they could then kiss. After they'd signed the register and had done a few pics, Gibbs then made the announcement for everyone to make their way round to his for the reception.

Once everyone had left including Abby and Ziva taking Adam with them so that Jem could have a rest and of course have some alone time with Tony. With the way that Jem had collapsed on the sofa he could tell that the exhaustion was setting in with her. So he got her a drink of water and as he sat down with her, he put his arm round her and also sat so that they could hold hands and it was of course so that they could do it with their left hands together. As he asked her if she was ok, she said that she was just feeling a little bit dizzy, but of course she was feeling very happy that she was now his wife. So with that he said that if she wanted too they could go to bed and she could then get some rest as there was time for them to do it. Although with the way he said it, it made her giggle as she then says "Are you just trying to find a way of getting your new wife into bed?"

To which he replies with a smile "It could be a motive, but it honestly isn't. I just want to make sure that you get some rest, as just sleeping with my new wife is just as special as anything else." He then gets up and also pulls her up from the sofa, but before they move he pulls her into him for a kiss and then runs his hand through her hair as he says "I love you Mrs DiNozzo and I am so very happy that you became my wife today."

She answers "And I love you too and I am very happy that you became my husband today Mr DiNozzo." After then kissing once again he scoops her up into his arms and after squealing she says "Now how did I guess that you were going too do that?"

As he then proceeds to carry her upstairs and gently puts her back on her feet again he slowly strips her of her dress, which he then carefully hangs up with her needing to put it back on again later, along with his suit as well. They then get into bed together and after just sharing a deep loving kiss, they then cuddle up and go to sleep in each other's arms.

After they both wake up a little while later, they get dressed once again and then have a drink while sitting on the sofa together. As they sit there he all of a sudden leans over her and grabs something from the table at the side of the sofa and hands it to her as he says "This is sort of a wedding present for you.'' As she opens it she finds adoption papers inside so that she can now officially be Adam's mom. As she gives him a kiss and thanks him as she couldn't think of a much better wedding present than becoming Adam's mom.

The evening at Gibbs is just perfect and they all enjoy sharing their new happiness as husband and wife with their close friends and who they consider as their family. Of course during the evening things do hit her about how happy she is and how certain she is that Ed would be too. Because of the way that the emotions all of a sudden start getting too her a bit, she goes outside to go and get some air. In the end a little while later Gibbs went out to find her. As he closed the door on them and joined her he says "I know how you're feeling. It's ok I know that Ed would be very happy for you and would be happy to see that you're so very happy. He was a very good man and you certainly have another very good man in Tony as well. You've taught him how too be a really great father, as well as showing him that he could also let his heart go to someone. Ever since the two of you have been together he's matured in leaps and bounds. He was a very good man before, but you've turned him into an even better one. I know that there will still be times when you may find that the guilt does get to you and I know that you won't be able to help it. But don't let it eat you up, don't be me."

As they hug she says "I promise you I won't let that happen."

He replies "Well if there is any time that you feel that you need to talk and you can't talk to Tony, I'll always be here for you."

She gives him a peck on the cheek and says "I know, thanks Gibbs."

As Tony then comes out to find them and he says that if she just wants to do the announcement about the pregnancy and then head for home and have a good night's rest before they head off for their honeymoon the next day. As Gibbs leaves them to give them some privacy, he then tells her that he does understand everything. He also adds that if she wants to put her wedding bouquet on either Ed's grave or at the NCIS memorial before they leave the next morning, he will go with her too do it. She gives him a hug and thanks him saying that she'd like to go and put it on Ed's grave and she would be really happy if he would go with her.

When they get back inside again Gibbs makes sure that everyone's glass is full of champagne with of course a soft drink for both Jem and Adam. After that he then clinked an empty glass to get everyone quiet. He then did a speech saying how very happy he was for the couple, especially for the people that he'd known ever since they were 'probie's.' Not only that he was happy that Tony had helped Jem find some happiness. Then after that he did a toast to the both of them, which everyone then did. When Tony then did his speech it got Jem quite emotional as he thanked her for being there for him through thick and thin, not only that for showing him how too be a father to Adam. Plus if it hadn't been for her he never thought that he would have managed to get through Adam having meningitis without having had her support. So the first thing that he would like to announce was that in a few weeks time she would officially be Adam's mom and he couldn't think of anyone more perfect than Jem to be Adam's mom. The second thing that he would like to announce was that in quite a few months time they would be adding to the family, because he was very happy to announce that Jem was pregnant and he was going too be a father again and he would like to drink a toast to his new wife and to his new son or daughter. After everyone has done that toast everyone hugs and kisses them both. Although the best moment for them both is that while everyone is hugging them they could see that Gibbs was on the sofa with Adam trying to explain what his mom being pregnant meant. As he then carried him over to them and they hugged, as he put Adam down again he pointed at Jem's stomach and says "Baby!"

By the time the two of them get back home they're both feeling tired and exhausted, but they are of course very happy too be husband and wife. As she got into the shower first, even though she knew it was going to happen as she let the water run on her face and she had her eyes closed, Tony was somehow very quiet and managed to join her in there without her realizing, so as he put his arms round her and began to nuzzle her neck she went and jumped. As he pulled her in even more closer to him she moaned and finally opened her eyes. As their eyes met he cupped her chin and says "I love you Mrs DiNozzo." As she gave him a shy smile and replies "And I love you too Mr DiNozzo." After that things then started to get pretty steamy as they celebrated their union as husband and wife, for the first of many times that night!

 **A/N: Just as I thought things were going to get calmed down real life wise it gets busy again! Never mind! I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. I'm now marking this story as complete because I'm sorry to say that the next chapter will be the final one. But as I've really enjoyed writing this one I will most probably revisit the world of Tony and Jem once again! Thank you once again for all the follows and favorites plus the reviews to, I do really appreciate them all! Xxx. D. :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Father's Love**

 **Chapter 9.**

Following their wedding Jem and Tony have a couple of glorious weeks for their honeymoon in both Rome and Naples. For some of the time there they do most of the normal tourist stuff, but they also managed to find some really great restaurants and places to eat off the beaten track. Although there were times when Tony would be teasing Jem about how much she was eating. So she was teasing back saying that she was eating for two. Not only that because of the attacks of morning sickness that she kept getting as well she'd also tell him that she was just making up for the breakfast and lunch that she had missed out onon when things did get really bad. Although she was also glad that it had only happened three or four times because she did really hate being sick. Even if she did know that eventually it would come to an end soon and that something good would be coming at the end of the pregnancy. She was also very happy to have Tony there by her side because he made sure that her hair was out of the way, as well as massaging her back and neck as she was being sick.

Of course when they got back home again it was a bit of a shock to their systems getting back into the routine of work and Adam too. Not only that they also got back to an Adam that was fully walking around and also running. He had also begun talking really well too, although there were also times when he tended to still revert back to babbling away in baby language too. On their first night back at home he also surprised them. Because he decided that he was a big boy now and wanted to sleep in his bed. Seeing as normally depending on if it was one or other of them putting him to bed or both of them together doing it, they'd start off in the bed as they read him a story. Then whether he'd fallen asleep or not they'd pick him up and put him in the cot. But that night he tricked them all as he pretended to be asleep at the end of the story, then as Tony tried to pick him up to put him in the cot, he was really awake and was making himself so heavy that neither of them could manage to pick him up. In the end they just left him in the bed. Although the two of them still kept being paranoid about him being safe in the bed so they kept going in to check on him. Following that night the same thing happened and it slowly started getting easier for the two of them leaving him in the bed. So much so that he kept telling everyone that he was a big boy now and was sleeping in his bed.

On the day that Jem officially became Adam's mom both she and Tony took a day's leave, and took Adam out for the day so that they could mark the day together. They were also very lucky with the weather so after having a fun morning they then went to the park and had a picnic. Although what did have them all laughing was that because of her now having a bit of a bump, when she tried getting up after they'd eaten the picnic, she got stuck on the ground, so Tony had to help her up in between the laughing. The day also became even more special for them not long after they'd got home again. Because for a few days Jem had, had a feeling that it wasn't going to be too long before the baby started kicking. Because she'd been getting a feeling of fluttering in her stomach for a few days. So as they returned home she and Adam were sitting together on the sofa, or rather she was the one sitting and he had his head on the little bump with his arm underneath. Tony had gone into the kitchen to get them all a drink. When he came back with the drinks and put them down, he sat down with them. But ensured that Adam stayed as he was by having his legs in his lap. As well as making sure that he and Jem were also cuddled up together. All of a sudden the baby decided that he or she was going to make themselves known and did a really big kick, followed by a couple of more lighter ones. Because of the way Adam had got his head he of course felt the kick, so he lifted his head and says "Ow! Was that the baby?" When she told him that it was the baby and they were now kicking like mad, Tony started complaining that he couldn't feel anything. So with that Adam took his hand in his in own small hand and then laid Tony's hand where his head had been. Then leaving his hand on top of Tony's he then says "Can you feel it daddy?" As he says that he can, Jem then brings her hand down to put on top of their hands and it becomes a very special moment for all of them.

A few weeks later of course events start up that are going to become a real test to their lives and to their marriage. It starts off with Tony and Ziva having to go to LA with Jenny as her protection detail for former agent William Decker's funeral. It then all hits the fan when after the funeral Jenny tells the two of them to stand down. She is then killed by a hitman who is connected to an undercover assignment that she and Gibbs had many years ago. The first they get an inkling of something going on is when Gibbs goes charging off following a call with Tony. Although a little while later Tony does manage to call and tell Jem what's happened, but also warns her to keep it quiet because Gibbs wants to make sure that everyone hears the news from him. When he and Ziva eventually get back from LA because of the way the assistant director Leon Vance has them all running around, she and Tony barely get the chance of seeing each other much. But what she does see of him she knows that he is really hurting. And of course knowing him in the way that she does, she can also tell that he is very much blaming himself for what has happened. In the end they do finally manage to get five minutes alone together he does finally break down on her. But she can already tell that with the way all the events are unfolding around them that she's going to have to have the strength to get them through all of this, because it is going to become a real test to both their marriage and their relationship.

Once the whole investigation is over and the cover ups are done, a memorial service for Jenny is held. As soon as they all return to the Navy Yard again Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and McGee are ordered to report to the new director Leon Vance. As Jem sees the look on all of their faces as they head down the stairs afterwards, she wonders what the hell has happened. Especially when Tony just comes along with such a look of anger on his face, as he then grabs his gun and creds out of the desk drawer and slams it shut venomously, before he storms off out of there. As Jem goes to go after him, Gibbs takes her arm and tells to give him a chance to calm down a bit.

In the end she decides on taking Adam home with still not hearing about what has happened with Tony, but she has heard that Ziva is being home to Israel, while McGee has been sent to the cyber unit. Then Gibbs will be getting a new team, so it does set her off worrying about what has happened with Tony and where he's possibly been sent off to do. Especially after having seen how angry he looked and with the way that he was also acting, plus the storming off to. As she went home it was also Gibbs that took she and Adam home. Because with the way she and Tony had gone in together with Adam that morning and he'd gone and taken the car as he'd stormed off. After having dropped she and Adam off at home and of course making sure that they were both ok. When he then went back to his house, it was to find Tony's car parked outside his. As he went inside he eventually found Tony slumped against the wall at the bottom of the basement stairs. After managing to squeeze past him, Gibbs got them both a jar of bourbon each. After handling Tony one he then joins him on the floor. After having a sip of his Gibbs then says quietly "So what are you going to do Tony?"

He answers with a sigh and a shrug "I don't know boss. Things in the last few days haven't been great for us. I know that it's been everything with Jenny that has got to me, but Jem has been really great; but I just couldn't face talking to her. I even slept in the spare room by my own choice. Because I couldn't face us cuddling up together. Even if I knew that she would be doing it as comfort to me. I do really love her, but I really don't want this marriage to fail. But if I've got to go away I don't really know if we can get things back to how they've been. And I really don't want to hurt her, Adam or our baby in all of this. I know that we're both agents and we know that we can be separated at any time in our careers, but she's pregnant and I promised her that I would be there every step of the way. Which of course I'm not going to be now and she's also going to have to cope with Adam on her own as well. She's not got any family around her, so she's totally alone and it's going to get harder for her as she nears the end of the pregnancy. I also promised her that I would be there for the birth and I can't say that I will get back again for it. I just don't want to let her down or lose what we've got and I'm scared that this will break us."

Gibbs replies "You know the two of you are a very strong couple, but I also know that after taking she and Adam home she's extremely worried about you, which won't do her any good. She does know that there is something up. Not only because of the way you went storming off, but also because she does know that Ziva is going back to Israel and that McGee is going to the cyber unit. You're going to need to talk too her and do it quick because of you leaving tomorrow. I promise that I will do everything I can to get you home for the birth and for the really important appointments. But you have put in for paternity leave anyway which has already been approved, so Vance can't go against that. If you want I'll go and take Adam for you, but I'm not going to take him all night because you need to have time with him as well. But I will take him for a little while so that the two of you can talk."

Tony says "Thanks boss. Can you please do something for me?"

Gibbs answers "What is it?"

Tony replies "Promise me that if I do decide to leave you will be there for her and Adam? Look after them both for me. Don't let her be alone as I don't want anything to happen or something to happen if she's on her own."

Gibbs puts his hand on his knee and looks Tony directly in the eye as he answers "I promise you Tony that I will look after her and will be there for the both of them. Now I'm going to just go ahead and get Adam. Come along in your own time, but just don't leave it too long."

About ten minutes after Gibbs had taken Adam off, Tony finally turns up at home. As he joins Jem on the sofa and takes her hand as well as cuddling her into him he says "I'm sorry for worrying you and I'm sorry that I slept in the other room last night, when I know that you were only trying to help and be here for me."

She replies "It's ok I can understand it. You just needed to be alone. So just what is going on Tony?''

He answers "Well you know that Vance has split the team up?"

She answers with a quiet "Yes."

He then carries on saying "Well he's given me orders that I have to be an agent afloat. I have to go and report to the Ronald Reagan tomorrow morning."

She then questions "What?!"

He answers "I don't really want to follow orders and leave you, but I do have to go. I know that I promised you that I wouldn't leave you alone in this pregnancy, and I am scared about something happening early and not being able to get to you in time. Not only that you're going to have to also cope with Adam on your own. We've only just had a rough patch and I'm also scared that we won't be able to survive this."

As she lifts her head from his chest and gives his hand a slight squeeze she says "I promise you Tony we can get through this and that I can cope on my own. I will soon shout to Gibbs if I can't cope at all. We'll just have to hope that I can manage to keep my legs crossed until you're due to start on your paternity leave. So that he or she won't come early. Because Vance can't stop you from taking that leave, even if you are stuck out in the middle of the ocean. What do you think the reason for all of this is for?"

He replies "I think that he's probably punishing Gibbs for the Jenny affair and also me for letting her death happen; even if I was following her orders. I also don't think that he likes me much or you for that matter. Because I think that he still thinks that I had something to do with La Granouille's murder as well as the way that you also stood up to him with it."

She sighs and then says "So what else can we do about this?"

He answers "Well we could always resign. Especially as you've got your maternity leave coming up. And I've still got loads of comp time and leave left, so I can take that straight away as it would take me up to paternity leave."

She then says "If it is truly what you want to do, then I'm happy to do that too. Because if I'm honest about things I'm feeling a bit unsure about working for Vance after what happened and the way that he treated me. If you are going to do it though you're going to have too do it fast. As I don't want you getting into trouble and for it to end up hampering any jobs that you might go for instead."

He lets go of her hand and tips her chin up as he takes her other hand and says "I promise you that I will do."

As he lets go of her chin she then gives him a kiss and says as they break apart "Just promise me as well that from now on you won't bottle things up anymore, like you have been over Jenny. I love you and I'm here for you, not only as your wife, but as your friend as well."

As he strokes the hair away from the side of her face he says "I know you are. I think that I was just letting everything get on top of me and I didn't want to then load it all up on top of you as well. I know that Gibbs keeps telling me that I was following orders letting Jenny go off on her own, but I'm still blaming myself for her death. Even though he has also told me that she's probably done it in the way that she wanted to go. Because he said that she was sick and going out that way in which she would've done; it would've been a long and slow painful death. Then I suppose it hasn't really helped with the way that Vance has also kept us running around with the investigation as well. But I do promise you that from now on I will try my best not to bottle things up and will come and talk to you. Especially as I did really miss you last night."

She says with a wry smile "And I really missed you too." As they then start kissing, it eventually gets taken upstairs and they make love. They then later on go and get Adam back from Gibbs to spend a final family night together.

 **A/N: I finally managed to do it and get the final chapter up for you! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated anything, but it's been a busy build up to Christmas! Not only that I ended up having a really horrible throat infection last week, which was also causing some bad headaches so I couldn't look at the screen for very long! Anyway I hope that you enjoy this last chapter which I know was a bit filled with angst! With the way I've also left things I will be giving you a follow up story to this and will explore Tony and Jem's world again, that's of course if you would like me to as well?! So I'm just going to leave things here by saying that I'd like to thank you all for the follows and favorites for this story and for my other stories, as well as of course the reviews as well! I also hope that you all have a really great Christmas for those of you that celebrate of course, as well as a very happy and peaceful New Year to you all! I look forward to sharing more of my writing and stories with you again in 2017! Xxx. D. :-)**


End file.
